Cuando ella llegó
by Katte Turner
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus miradas se crucen? Ambos son fríos y no demuestran fácilmente sus emociones. ¿Podrán crecer y madurar juntos, uno al lado del otro? [Cap. 14: Final] [KaoruxOC]
1. Su llegada

Hola! Este es mi primer fic sobre esta serie... Bueno, como primera cosa quería decir que los protagonistas son una chica que yo creé y un particular chico del club de tennis. No les diré quién es para no arruinar la historia XD

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece (ojalá lo fuese... pero no se puede tener todo en la vida T.T el gran creador es Konomi-sensei... todo esto es gracias a él! XD)... sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear este fic.

**EDIT:** Notas de autora importantes en el Capítulo 6. Si consideran que esta historia no vale la pena, al menos júzguenla en ese capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Su llegada**

Al fin había llegado el día. Al fin podría cambiarse de escuela... de ese lugar que no la dejaba ser. Siempre tenía que andar con una sonrisa en el rostro, fingir que todo estaba bien y tener un buen rendimiento en clases, ya que no se les permitía otra cosa. Odiaba el cinismo.

Qué fastidio. Pero finalmente...podría entrar a Seisshun-Gakuen, más conocida como Seigaku, una de las mejores escuelas de tennis de secundaria a nivel nacional. Eso la animaba. Además, vería a su amigo de la infancia, con el que no cruzaba palabra desde que él se mudó de casa y escuela.

7:30. Era hora de emprender el viaje. A pesar de que quedaba media hora para entrar a clases, ella vivía bastante lejos de su nueva escuela, así que tenía que madrugar bastante para llegar a tiempo.

7:50. Sólo quedaban 10 minutos. _"Espero no llegar tarde"_, pensó. _"Odio la impuntualidad"_. 8:00. Por fin había llegado. No es que estuviera emocionada, ya que a ella no le sucedían esas cosas. No, sólo estaba un poco ansiosa por entrar a una escuela donde el tennis fuera casi su primera prioridad.

En muchos aspectos, era distinta, distinta a la típica adolescente japonesa. Por sobre todas las cosas, amaba los deportes, en especial al tennis, también amaba a los animales. Además era muy responsable. Pero, era una persona fría. Fría y solitaria. La pérdida de sus padres a tan corta edad la cambió en todo aspecto: ya no sonreía, no era la niña feliz que tomaba una raqueta y se emocionaba, ni tampoco lloraba porque se golpeaba. Maduró demasiado rápido, y eso le acarreó muchos problemas: jamás tuvo amigos. Sólo personas con quién charlar acerca de cosas puntuales, pero verdaderos amigos, no, jamás los conoció.

8:05. "¡En qué estaba pensando!", exclamó malhumorada. Se había atrasado. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la clase 7, segundo año, y tocó la puerta. Un señor de edad abrió y dejó pasar a la chica.

– Disculpe profesor... me retrasé – dijo algo cansada.

– ¡Ah! Tú debes ser la alumna nueva, ¿verdad? – cuestionó el profesor.

– Así es – ya empezaba a adoptar su tono habitual de voz.

– Bien, acércate más, por favor –pidió el profesor–. Ahora puedes presentarte a la clase.

– Buenos días, soy Izumi Akiyama – dijo sin inmutarse.

La clase sólo susurraba. Era extraño que admitieran a un alumno nuevo a estas alturas del año. En realidad, sólo había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que las clases comenzaron. Había sólo una persona dentro del aula que no comentaba la llegada de la chica. "_Son tan extraños. Después de todo, es sólo una alumna nueva, no un bicho extraño"_, pensó malhumorado. No era extraño este hábito en él, después de todo, Kaoru Kaidoh siempre fue así.

– Por favor señorita Akiyama, busque un lugar para sentarse, para así comenzar la clase – pidió el profesor.

– Sí, claro –al parecer el aula estaba copada. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba ningún pupitre vacío. _"¿Cómo es posible que no haya ningún pupitre libre en esta aula?"_. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. _"Un momento, yo no soy así. Jamás me he puesto nerviosa, y ahora menos lo voy a hacer por una pequeñez como ésta"._ Respiró hondo y buscó nuevamente... y por fin lo encontró. Caminó y se sentó al lado de un chico con una bandana verde en su cabeza. Tenía una mirada indiferente._ "Se parece a la mía"._ Sí, claro que se parecía.

Bueno, este capítulo es algo corto, pero los siguientes se vienen más largos XD Espero sus reviews! Igual como que el capítulo no dice mucho... pero espero que con los siguientes se entienda más la historia...


	2. Club Femenino de Tennis

**Disclaimer:** Vuelvo a aclarar que Konomi-sensei creó esta gran serie... yo sólo ocupo sus grandes personajes para hacer este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Club Femenino de Tennis**

_"Es rara... No, mejor dicho, es distinta",_ pensó Kaoru. Desde que se sentó, no paró de tomar apuntes. _"_Vaya, tenemos otro fenómeno: primero Echizen y ahora ella..._"_, dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

–¿Disculpa? –su mirada era severa.

–¿Eh? –dijo sin inmutarse. De seguro lo escuchó.

–Olvídalo –y siguió tomando apuntes.

* * *

–¡Al fin! – gritó Eiji emocionado–. ¡Por fin terminaron las clases, ahora, a practicar! ¡Sí señor!

–Te ves muy animado, Eiji –comentó Syuchiroh.

–¡Claro que sí! No hubiera soportado más tiempo dentro de esa aula... estaba todo muy aburrido.

–Qué bien, han llegado muy temprano a la práctica de hoy –dijo Syusuke con su sonrisa característica.

–Vamos, ¿qué pasa con los demás? –Tezuka había llegado.

–Deben de estar por llegar –afirmó Syuchiroh.

Y en efecto, ahí venían. Kawamura lideraba la fila, inmediatamente después Sadaharu, luego los seguían Momo y Ryoma, y finalmente Kaoru.

Tezuka hizo un gesto para que todos se acercaran.

–Escuchen: desde hoy vamos a entrenar más. Hace unos días, Sadaharu fue a la escuela Ginka y vio que sus entrenamientos los dejaban agotados. Bien, pues nosotros haremos lo mismo, su práctica nos ha inspirado a mejorar la nuestra. Así que... el que dé más vueltas alrededor de las canchas en sólo 3 minutos recibirá un premio.

–¿PREMIO? –exclamaron todos. Esto era extraño; ¿alguna vez Tezuka les había dado un premio? Nunca. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?_ "Esto me huele mal",_ pensó Ryoma.

Comenzaron a correr. Realmente era agotador. Todos querían saber qué premio le esperaba al ganador, así que no dudaron y apresuraron la marcha.

30 segundos. Algunos ya estaban cansados. 1 minuto. Los participantes disminuían. 1 ¼ . La mayoría había desistido. 1 ½ . Sólo quedaban los titulares. 2 minutos. Llevaban 25 vueltas, pero aún les faltaba 1 minuto.

Pero algo hizo que se detuvieran. Una alumna que al parecer era de segundo año había llegado a las canchas.

–Es extraño –menciono Eiji.

–¿Qué es extraño? –preguntó Syuchiroh.

–Esa chica es extraña –dijo apuntando disimuladamente a una chica que se acercaba a Ryusaki-sensei–. Normalmente las chicas que vienen a estos lados son sólo admiradoras de Ochibi, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí?

Izumi se dirigió a donde estaba la profesora Sumire. Todos los titulares estaban contemplándola, así que pararon de correr. Hasta Tezuka estaba mirando.

–Disculpe, ¿es usted Ryusaki-sensei? –preguntó Izumi.

–Sí, soy yo. Dime, ¿qué deseas?

–Quisiera saber por qué aún no hay un club femenino de tennis –dijo sin rodeos.

–Lo que sucede es que todas las personas que han venido a hacer la prueba son demasiado indecisas. La que gana se convierte automáticamente en capitana, así que la responsabilidad es grande. Y, comprenderás que sin capitana no podemos crear un club femenino.

–Entiendo. Y dígame, ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser capitana?

La profesora estaba impresionada. Nadie le había preguntado eso con tanta seguridad. Le pidió a la chica que se acercara para explicarle las reglas.

–Vamos, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué han dejado de correr? –cuestionó Tezuka.

–Mire allá, capitán –señaló Kawamura.

–¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué está interrumpiendo nuestro entrenamiento? –Tezuka comenzaba a enojarse. No le gustaba que su entrenamiento fuese interrumpido, a menos que fuese importante. Se dirigió donde estaba Ryusaki-sensei y le preguntó qué sucedía.

–Tienes una retadora –contestó animada la profesora Sumire.

–¿Qué retadora? No la veo –De repente vio que la misma chica de hace unos segundos se acercaba.

–Cuánto tiempo sin vernos... Tezuka Kunimitsu –dijo Izumi.

–Akiyama –dijo sin inmutarse–. No sabía que aún vivías en esta ciudad.

–Para que veas que el mundo es muy chico –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Ohh capítulo corto again T.T espero sus reviews! críticas, felicitaciones, cartas de amor XD todo es recibido (menos lo mal intencionado ... ¬¬')


	3. Izumi vs Tezuka

Hi, nuevo capítulo! Weeee xP Creo que este me salió un poquito más largo que los demás... xD ... Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Ah! Y las críticas también me sirven :3

Bueh... realmente veo la serie doblada (tengo la oportunidad de verla por TV así que ni loca la bajo por internesss xP) y estoy acostumbrada a llamar a algunos por sus nombres y a otros por sus apellidos, es inevitable xD pero en este cap. traté de arreglar ese error! En fin... ahí les va...

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Izumi v/s Tezuka**

–¿Qué es lo que sucede, el capitán la conoce? –preguntó un confundido Eiji.

–Así parece –respondió Oishi.

–Quizás sea su novia –dijo el recién llegado Momo. Oishi se largó a reir.

–Eso es imposible –respondió aún riéndose.

–Ahora que lo dices... –reflexionó. Los 3 se acercaron al lugar de los hechos.

* * *

–Bien, vamos –dijo haciéndole señas a Izumi.

–Espera –dijo repentinamente–. Vuelvo enseguida.

Tezuka sólo asintió y se dirigió a la cancha de tennis. Buscó su raqueta y comenzó a calentar. A los pocos minutos, ella llegó con su raqueta y vestida de una forma prudente para jugar.

–Vamos –dijo finalmente.

"_Esa chica, ¿también juega tennis?... Bueno, veremos cómo lo hace...", _pensó Kaoru. Los 2 jugadores estaban listos para comenzar. Inui haría de árbitro.

–Daremos inicio al juego entre Akiyama Izumi y Tezuka Kunimitsu –dijo Inui. Sí que se tomaba en serio esto de representar al árbitro.

–Elige.

–Smooth –no tuvo suerte. Salió Rough.

–Comienza tú –ofreció Tezuka.

–Gracias –masculló.

Ambos jugadores se dirigieron a sus puestos. Izumi estaba lista... ya era hora de comenzar lo que tanto había esperado. _"Ella está preparada... hace mucho tiempo me dijo que quería jugar un partido en serio, pero nunca la tomé en cuenta. Y ahora llegó el momento... le demostraré lo que sucede cuando alguien me reta"_. Izumi sirvió. El saque fue simple, pero con potencia. Pero eso no sirvió de mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos, Tezuka había ganado el juego.

–Ya veo –comentó Fuji. Horio, Katsuke y Kachiro lo miraron–. Al parecer está midiendo el potencial de Tezuka haciendo esos pases simples. Pero si lo sigue haciendo, puede perder.

–El capitán es muy bueno, pero ella no juega nada mal. Tiene buena estatura, equilibrio, flexibilidad y sobre todo es rápida. Si sabe combinar todos estos factores, puede darle una paliza a Tezuka –dijo Oishi.

–Puede ser, pero el capitán no es tan fácil de vencer. ¿Recuerdas lo que comentó cuando Echizen estaba jugando contra Akutsu? "Un jugador evoluciona cuando juega contra un rival extremadamente fuerte". Quizás ella aún no ha mostrado todo su potencial, y eso puede ocasionar que el capitán mejore su juego, lo que puede favorecer también a Akiyama –Eiji parecía todo un filósofo.

–¿Y a ti desde cuándo te dio por reflexionar tanto? –preguntó Momoshiro en un tono burlón. Eiji sólo emitió una carcajada.

Tezuka iba ganando 2 sets a 0. _"Vamos, no lo estás haciendo mal. Tienes que seguir presionando. Tezuka no puede ganarme", _pensó Izumi.

–Vamos, muéstrame todo tu potencial –dijo Tezuka. La chica sólo lo miró.

–Ya entiendo –siseó Kaidoh.

–¿Qué entendiste, Mamushi? –preguntó Momo. Kaidoh le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Fíjate –y apuntó a su mano. Los titulares exclamaron–. Ella es zurda.

–¿Y desde cuándo Mamushi sabe tanto de ella? –Momo estaba buscando pelea. Kaidoh lo ignoró–. Responde.

–Eres un idiota –masculló. Optó por irse, ya que no tenía ganas de pelear.

Volviendo al partido, Izumi estaba repuntando. Iban 2 sets iguales. _"Diablos, yo no quería esto". _Estaba molesta. Quería ganarle a Tezuka con la mano derecha, era un desafío, pero si seguía así de seguro que iba a perder, así que no le quedó otra. _"Si me desconcentro, perderé"._

"_Vaya, sí que ha mejorado su manera de jugar. Ya no es tan indecisa como antes. Pero no por eso voy a dejar que me ganes". _Tezuka estaba decidido, no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

En otro lugar de la cancha, Sakuno Ryuzaki miraba el partido._"Si yo jugase tan bien como ella... quizás llamaría la atención de Ryoma...". _Suspiró. Ella había sido una de las primeras personas en la escuela que había conocido a Ryoma, pero éste nunca la tomaba en cuenta. La nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei se sentía mal. Estaba enamorada de Ryoma.

En fin, volviendo al partido... No era el mejor día para Izumi. Iba perdiendo. En realidad, Tezuka le estaba dando una paliza. Ella en realidad jugaba muy bien, pero el nivel del capitán realmente era superior. No es de secundaria, eso queda más que claro.

–5 sets a 2. Ventaja Tezuka –dijo Inui. _"...". _Izumi no sabía qué hacer. _"¿Es éste realmente todo mi potencial? ... ¿No puedo dar más? ... ¿He llegado al límite? ... Espera, tengo entendido que Tezuka hace mucho tiempo que no perdía un juego, eso significa que estoy jugando bien. El problema es... que no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder resistir. Por más flexibilidad que yo tenga, Tezuka está mandándome pelotas bajas y cerca de la línea, lo que me obliga a tener mis piernas flexionadas la mayoría del tiempo... Y eso está siendo perjudicial para mí... Espera...". _Izumi tenía una idea. Aplicaría una técnica que había empleado un jugador que había visto hace unas semanas.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Tezuka. Era un tiro en elevación–. No debería sorprenderme, viniendo de ti –Ahora iban 5 sets a 4.

"_Si pierdo este set., él habrá ganado el juego, y todos mis esfuerzos serán en vano..."._

–¿Qué demon...? –a Tezuka le dolían las rodillas. _"Rayos, no me había percatado. Sus tiros en elevación los está haciendo muy cerca de la línea. Está haciendo lo mismo que yo le hice a ella... Espera, tu técnica puede ser muy buena, pero si no hay control mental, habrás perdido el juego... Lo había olvidado". _Sonrió para sus adentros.

–Vaya, este juego está interesante –comentó Momo.

–Sí, claro... –Ryoma dio media vuelta y se fue.

–Hey, ¿por qué te vas? El partido aún no ha terminado.

–No tiene caso que me quede, ya sé quién va a ganar –dijo con su típico tono arrogante. Momo frunció el ceño.

–Juego para Tezuka, 6 sets a 4. Fin del partido –anunció Inui Sadaharu. Izumi bajó la mirada.

–Jugaste bien –dijo acercándose a la chica. Le tendió la mano. Izumi dudó un momento, pero al final ella hizo lo mismo.

–Gracias... –murmuró. Se puso su raqueta al hombro y se fue. No se sentía conforme.

Kaoru no se había ido realmente, sólo fue a ver el partido desde otro ángulo. _"Vaya, esa chica jugó muy bien... Tiene capacidad...". _La vio dirigirse hacia los vestidores a recuperar su bolso. Estaba con la mirada perdida. Él sólo decidió seguirla.


	4. ¿Sensible?

Este capítulo no quiso salirmee! Estuve desde el lunes más o menos pensando en la continuación del fic, pero mi cerebro no procesaba O,O ... Bueno, ahí les va xD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Sensible?**

Por Kami. ¿Por qué a ella? Si había entrenado tanto durante 3 largos años. ¿Por qué no había podido ganarle? Quizás había llegado a su límite, o quizás Tezuka era demasiado bueno como para ser vencido por una simple alumna de 2° grado. Suspiró.

Pero, tal vez, era una señal de que tenía que cambiar. Pero, ¿de qué manera iba a hacerlo? No contaba con mucho apoyo que digamos: sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía sólo 3 años, su hermana mayor no vivía con ella ya que trabajaba y su abuela era ciega.

Ni siquiera tenía amigos. En realidad, tuvo uno, pero fue sólo de la infancia. Por ahora se conformaba sólo con su recuerdo. Su otro amigo, era su compañero inseparable, su perro policial, quien era el único que desde pequeño había estado con ella y con su abuela. Pero él estaba bastante viejo, por lo tanto, no podía hacer gran esfuerzo físico, y sus vitaminas no eran lo que se podían llamar "baratas". Se sentó y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Volvió a suspirar.

Pero algo la sacó por un momento de sus pensamientos. Un chico había entrado imprudentemente al camarín.

–Ah, eres tú –dijo sin inmutarse. Sus ojos de serpiente recorrieron a la chica. Al parecer estaba mal–. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

–Lo que me suceda no es asunto tuyo –respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Se levantó, guardó su raqueta y se fue. Quería irse a casa lo más rápido posible. Al menos allí tendría un poco más de privacidad.

–Como quieras –murmuró Kaoru. También ordenó sus cosas y se dirigió a casa.

Izumi estaba con la mirada perdida. ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto haber perdido ante Tezuka? Tal vez era porque nunca había perdido. Bueno, desde que jugaba en serio al tennis, no había perdido ni una sola vez. _"Es tu orgullo",_ dijo una voz.

Estúpida conciencia, siempre hacía sus comentarios en los momentos menos oportunos.

* * *

_"Por Kami ¿por qué no dejas ya de molestarme? ¡Estoy cansada de ti!"_... _"No quiero, hasta que aceptes que eres una orgullosa"_... _"Cállate. ¿Es que acaso no tienes vida, que tienes que andar entrometiéndote en la mía?"_... _"¡Claro que tengo! ¡Da la casualidad que es la misma que la tuya!"_... _"¡Aaahhhh!"_

Maldita conciencia... en este último tiempo terminó odiándola. Siempre tenía que reprocharle que era una orgullosa y que esto y aquello, y lo de más allá. Nunca lograba llegar a un acuerdo con ella. De todos modos, ahora estaba un poco más tranquila, ya que al fin estaba en casa. Abrió la puerta y su perro guardián fue a saludarla, moviendo frenéticamente la cola.

–Hola Dino –dijo Izumi–. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó acariciándolo. Dino adoraba que le hicieran cariño, sobre todo en su cabeza–. Así me gusta. ¡VEN! –ordenó. El perro la siguió, e Izumi le dio sus vitaminas–. Es para que estés mucho tiempo conmigo –dijo en un tono cálido. Lo siguió acariciando. Realmente Izumi le tenía un gran cariño a su perro, ya que éste había sido el único que no se había separado de ella durante todos estos años.

Lo dejó y entró a la casa.

–Ya llegué –dijo ya un poco desganada. Su abuela, Ruki, que estaba caminando por el pasillo, la saludó, aunque realmente se equivocó de dirección, ya que Izumi estaba a su lado derecho, no izquierdo–. Aquí estoy –dijo corrigiéndola. Pero vio que sus intentos eran inútiles, puesto que, nuevamente, su abuela se había equivocado. Izumi le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, señal de saludo poco habitual en ella, y se dirigió a su pieza. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Pero luego recordó que tenía que cocinar, así que se devolvió y fue a la cocina, en donde se dio cuenta que le faltaba arroz, y con rabia y, tomando el dinero que estaba cerca del teléfono, le dijo a su abuela que iba a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la cena.

–Vuelvo en un rato más –dijo con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz. Estaba por salir de su casa, cuando su perro la detuvo. Era un animal realmente obediente e inteligente–. Oh, lo había olvidado –dijo acariciándole su cabeza–. Adiós Dino –dijo con más ánimos. Era increíble cómo su perro le mejoraba su humor.

Y así fue como emprendió su camino hacia la tienda más cercana a comprar las benditas cosas para la cena, pero el único y gran problema era que esa tienda estaba a 20 minutos de su casa. _"Demonios, ¿por qué tengo que vivir tan lejos?",_ se quejó mientras caminaba. _"No es que no me guste, es sólo que está considerablemente lejos de la escuela y de algunas tiendas útiles... Y además hay que caminar bastante"_... _"¿Te estás quejando?"_... _"¡Ah no!, ¿de nuevo tú?"_... _"Sí, soy yo, tu hermosa conciencia y vine a molestarte"_... _"Te lo diré por última vez: ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!"_... _"Uufff...¡pero qué genio tienes!",_ y ya no volvió a escucharla.

–Menos mal –murmuró enfadada. _"Espera... Yo siempre he actuado de una forma madura, y casi nunca tuve problemas contigo, ¿por qué ahora sí los tengo?",_ le preguntó... _"Eso es porque ya no eres madura...",_ sugirió ésta. Izumi se enfadó aún más, pero sus palabras se quedaron rondando en su cabeza... No se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la tienda. Aún seguía con la mirada perdida. Andaba extrañamente sensible ese día. Caminó aún más, ya ni sabía para dónde iba. Sólo reaccionó segundos más tarde, cuando casi cae al suelo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó un chico, aún sosteniéndola. Izumi retrocedió un poco para verle la cara a quien la había 'salvado'.

–Sí, eso creo –respondió mirándole.

Él también le devolvió la mirada. No se había percatado antes, pero la joven tenía unos hermosos ojos verdeclaro.

Como vio que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, se dispuso a volver a su casa.

–Espera –lo detuvo Izumi.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó Kaoru.

–Gracias –dijo mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos fríos–. Nos vemos mañana –y entró a la tienda.

_"De nada",_ pensó Kaoru. Y se fue.

* * *

–Ya volví –le dijo Izumi a su abuela. Se le había hecho muy tarde, y estaba muerta de hambre, ya que no había comido casi nada en todo el día. Cocinó lo más rápido y mejor que pudo, comió y entró a su pieza. Ese sí que había sido un día agotador. _"Ojalá que mañana sea un mejor día que éste"_.

Apenas se acostó en su cama, se quedó profundamente dormida.


	5. Ayuda

Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo del fic... algo fome eso sí xD pero la acción viene... en el próximo capítulo! Quizás ahí se descubra quién es realmente el amor de Izumi...

Bueno, aprovecho para responder los reviews de mi songfic "Las Palabras Que Debí Haberme Tragado":

**itnuzi desli:** De hecho, sufre la primera semana, pero después se siente tranquilo xD

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Muchas gracias! Disfruto mucho escribiendo fics. Y no te preocupes que pronto haré un RyuSaku donde los dos terminen felices xD

**Dolce Saito:** Bueh, Ryoma hizo lo típico (la ignoró y no fue muy sincero con ella... además de algunas palabras hirienteshacia Sakuno) y al último minuto se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido... TT Muchas gracias por el review!

**lady Shesshoumaru:** Gracias :3 hace poco me registré así que no hay muchos fics míos en esta web... pero pronto iré subiendo algunos xD

**Eri Fujimiya:** Realmente es un OneShot, así que no tengo pensado en continuarlo... pero si me nace la inspiración, quizás pueda tener una segunda parte xD

Bueno, mucho bla bla bla xD mejor vamos con el capítulo...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ayuda**

–¿...?

Se había despertado. Los rayos de sol se abrían paso por su ventana. Era un día hermoso. Izumi abrió sus cortinas y miró hacia fuera.

–Vaya, qué lindo amanecer –dijo levantándose. Necesitaba mantenerse despierta, así que fue hacia el baño a lavarse la cara–. No hay nada mejor para despertarse que agua fría –dijo mojándose la cara.

Se miró por unos momentos al espejo. Ese reflejo que veía... ¿era realmente ella? Lucía normal: su pelo negro ondulado estaba ahora suelto, ya que se lo amarraba para jugar, y estaba tan acostumbrada que nunca se lo sacaba, y sus ojos verdeclaro tenían un brillo especial. Siguió mirando su reflejo por unos minutos.

–Me hace mal pensar demasiado –dijo finalmente.

Tomó una ducha rápida, ya que estaba algo atrasada, luego se vistió y fue a tomar desayuno.

–Buenos días –dijo su abuela.

–Buenos días –dijo mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina–. Por Kami –murmuró por lo bajo. Se le había hecho tarde. Se despidió de su abuela y de su perro, que estaba esperándola, tomó su bolso y se fue lo más rápido posible–. Esto me pasó por haber pensado demasiado ayer –masculló. Pero sonrió para sus adentros. Seguía siendo la misma chica fría y solitaria de siempre. Amaba su soledad y su frialdad, la hacían sentirse diferente a los demás, auténtica y capaz de sí misma.

No había cambiado en nada, y esperaba que en su nuevo colegio tampoco lo hiciera.

Por suerte, faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Había llegado a tiempo ya que se fue corriendo. _"Menos mal que soy deportista, o si no, no hubiera alcanzado a llegar". _Se disponía a entrar a la escuela cuando una chica la detuvo. Tenía unos peculiares ojos rojos y unas larguísimas trenzas.

–Etto... disculpa, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó muy nerviosa. La respuesta fue afirmativa, ya que Izumi, sin decir nada, se dirigió donde estaba la joven.

* * *

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Tomoka–. ¿De verdad fuiste a hablar con esa tipa? –preguntó sorprendida.

–S-Sí –respondió tímidamente Sakuno Ryuzaki.

–¿Y qué te dijo? –Tomoka no daba más, quería saber cuanto antes la respuesta.

–¡Que sí! –exclamó feliz la chica–. Jamás pensé que lo haría, ¡pero aceptó! –contestó muy feliz.

–¡INCREÍBLE! –gritó Tomoka. Se puso a dar saltos como loca. Sin que su amiga la viera, Sakuno se tapó los oídos. Tomoka era buena persona, pero no le gustaba cuando se ponía a chillar de esa manera–. ¡No puedo creer que haya aceptado! Qué suerte tienes, ella juega muy bien, y si te ayuda con tu tennis, ¡quizás llegues a ser tan buena como ella!

–Eso espero... –dijo ilusionada Sakuno. Su amiga no lo sabía, pero ella estaba enamorada del novato Echizen, y para poder conquistar aunque fuese uno de sus 5 sentidos, decidió ser la aprendiz de Izumi. El juego de ayer contra el Capitán Tezuka la había inspirado a conquistar el corazón de su amado.

–Y bien, ¿cuándo empiezan las prácticas? –preguntó Tomoka, ya más calmada.

–Hoy, en el mismo horario que entrenan los chicos –contestó entusiasmada–. Mi abuela me dijo que no tenía problemas en que usáramos una de las canchas destinadas al club femenino.

–¡Genial! –exclamó–. ¡Oh Sakuno! Es muy tarde, vamos a clase -Sakuno miró la hora.

–¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos! –y se fueron corriendo hacia su salón.

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Las clases eran de lo más fomes, no entendía cómo alguien podía estar poniendo atención, y menos en un día como ése, ya que era perfecto para entrenar, puesto que hacía calor, pero no demasiado. Miró por la ventana. _"Hoy tenemos juego entre titulares. Y me toca jugar dobles con ese fastidioso", _pensó recordando a Momoshiro. _"¿Por qué tengo que jugar con él, y no con Kawamura o Inui?"._

–Porque hacen un complemento –respondió Izumi. Kaoru se sobresaltó. Era imposible que una persona leyera la mente de los demás. ¿O es que realmente ella lo hizo?

Y claro que era imposible. La joven había respondido a una pregunta formulada por el profesor. Sólo eso.

–Fsshhh –siseó ya más aliviado. Qué susto le había dado. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Él y Momoshiro un complemento? Nadie en su sano juicio estaría de acuerdo con eso. Al menos eso era lo que él creía.

El profesor llamó a Izumi y le entregó lo que parecían ser unas planas.

–Kaidoh –dijo fríamente, acercándose a Kaoru–. Tu examen –dijo extendiéndoselo. El chico no respondió. Intentó tomarlo, pero sólo chocó con la mano de la joven, ya que no estaba mirando. Estaba fría, pero era muy suave–. Aquí está –se lo dejó en la mesa y se fue a su pupitre.

Kaoru miró su examen. Había sacado 100. Era de esperarse, ya que, a pesar de ser dedicado al máximo al tennis, también tenía tiempo para estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones.

De pronto, la campana del colegio sonó. Era la hora del entrenamiento. Kaoru tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al camarín. Pero se dio cuenta que no venía solo. Izumi estaba detrás de él.

–Akiyama –pronunció–. ¿También vas a las prácticas? –quiso saber.

–No. Tengo que juntarme con alguien –respondió la joven. Apuró el paso, tenía que llegar puntual a las prácticas con la novata.

Kaoru frunció levemente el ceño. _"¿A juntarse con alguien? ... ¿Con quién? ... Bueno, no debería importarme...". _Como el mismo pensó, no DEBERÍA, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras quedaron rondando en su cabeza durante varios minutos. Y no pudo encontrarle respuesta alguna.

* * *

–Llegas tarde.

–¡Discúlpeme sensei! –dijo entrecortadamente Sakuno. Había llegado corriendo.

–No es necesario que me digas así –dijo Izumi sin darle importancia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–Bueno, entonces... ¿cómo? –preguntó al fin.

–Izumi está bien –respondió la aludida.

–Está bien... Izumi-senpai.

–Bien, primero quiero que me muestres qué sabes hacer –dijo clavando sus ojos en la chica.

–Pues, la verdad es que no mucho –contestó avergonzada Sakuno.

–Bueno, entonces lo primero que harás será calentar y luego te enseñaré cómo tomar bien la raqueta y por último practicarás en el frontón –dijo sin quitar la vista de la muchacha.

Se pusieron a practicar. Realmente Sakuno estaba muy mal en su tennis: su raqueta era demasiado grande para ella, por lo que siempre fallaba en sus tiros. Además, su pelo era muy largo y sus piernas no estaban del todo flexionadas.

–Así no... –dijo Izumi, mostrándole cómo se hacía.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó. _"¡Soy tan torpe! Jamás debí pedirle que me ayudara"._

–Está bien...

–Me parece extraño que tu abuela no te corrija –comentó extrañada.

–Es que a veces está muy ocupada. Además, no le doy mucha importancia al tennis, pero ahora sí –se sonrojó levemente al decir esto. Izumi la miró por un momento, pero luego volvió a concentrarse.

Y así pasaron entrenando por un largo rato más. Sakuno pensó que esa media hora había sido la más vergonzosa de toda su vida. Pero luego pensó positivo ya que por fin había tomado bien la raqueta y había mejorado sus lanzamientos.

–Ryuzaki – pronunció–. Mañana a esta misma hora. Y recuerda ser puntual –dijo cargando la voz en esta última palabra.

–Sí, eso haré. Nos vemos mañana, senpai –Izumi levantó flojamente la mano en señal de despedida.

"_Vaya chica, hacer todo esto por el novato Echizen"._ A pesar de ser nueva en la escuela, había escuchado muchos rumores acerca del chiquillo de primer año que había conseguido ser titular. Y no era sorpresa que la muchacha de segundo año lo haya descubierto tan rápido; después de todo, los ojos de Sakuno eran como un libro abierto ansioso por ser leído.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Leerlos.

Después de haber sacado tal conclusión, pensó que lo mejor sería recoger sus cosas e irse a casa. Tomó su raqueta con especial cuidado y la guardó dentro de la bolsa.

Miró la hora.

6:45.

Suspiró. No le gustaba llegar tarde a casa. Comenzó a caminar, pero una pelota de tennis detuvo su paso.

La tomó.

Volteó hacia los lados para ver de quién era. Un chico de pelo castaño venía corriendo hacia ella.

–¡Disculpa! Esa es mi pelota –dijo agitado Kawamura.

–Descuida –y se la pasó en la mano.

–¡Gracias! –dijo aliviado–. Soy Kawamura Takashi, mucho gusto.

–Akiyama Izumi, igualmente –su voz parecía un poco aburrida, y no por el chico, sino por la situación.

–No tienes para qué presentarte, ya sé quién eres –comentó alegre. Izumi frunció el ceño. Kawamura sonrió–. Te conozco por el partido de tennis de ayer. Por cierto, ¡felicitaciones! Eres muy buena, ¿sabes?

–Gracias.

–Bueno, tengo que seguir entrenando. ¡Hasta mañana, Akiyama!

–Adiós Kaw... –pero fue inútil. El chicho ya se había marchado.

Izumi vio cómo Kawamura se alejaba. _"Qué energía tiene...", _pensó mientras caminaba hacia su casa.


	6. Capitana

Sé que no tengo perdón de ningún Dios por haberme tardado tantos años en actualizar. Tampoco voy a llenarlos de excusas baratas, simplemente voy a contarles un par de cosas: éste es mi primer fanfic, por ende planeo terminarlo SÍ O SÍ, aunque me tarde unos años más (es broma, el fic está casi terminado). Mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado considerablemente en estos años, por lo tanto, eso le dará un giro a la historia que se notará a partir de este capítulo.

Sinceramente, no sé si alguien vuelva a leerlo, pero yo me siento en la necesidad de terminar esta historia, porque fue, es y será mi primer fanfic, y existe un cariño importante. Lo comencé a escribir a los quince años, por ende, hay muchas cosas que desconocía en ese momento (tanto de redacción, ortografía, como de la historia de PoT en sí). Me he esmerado en continuarlo, a pesar de que olvidé muchas cosas.

A modo de acotación: edité los capítulos anteriores. Básicamente arreglé puntuación y ortografía, todo lo demás está igual (a pesar de que pensé en cambiar muchas partes del fic y luego explicar todos los cambios en esta actualización, pero luego pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo tal cual, así le da un aire totalmente amateur, jajaja).

Espero que disfruten y que le den otra oportunidad (a pesar de todos los errores e incongruencias cometidas en los primeros capítulos, que sé que son varias).

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

PD: Como es usual, es un capítulo corto, pero los siguientes serán más extensos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Capitana**

Había pasado un par de semanas desde que Izumi había ingresado a Seigaku, y todo parecía ir bien. Sus clases con Sakuno estaban dando sus frutos, puesto que la chica, a estas alturas, ya podía mantener un ritmo de entrenamiento constante, y para la próxima sesión tenía planeado jugar un partido contra ella. Eso la tenía bastante orgullosa, puesto que nunca antes había entrenado a nadie en su vida, y hacerlo le daba más seguridad y confianza en sí misma. Además, comenzaba a agarrarle cariño a la pequeña.

Por otra parte, las clases en el Instituto también iban marchando bien. Izumi siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy constante en sus estudios, y eso se veía reflejado en sus calificaciones. Era tanto así, que el profesor le pidió que fuera la encargada de la clase una vez por semana. En circunstancias normales, a ella no le hubiese molestado para nada ese título, es más, hubiese sido bien recibido, pero dadas las circunstancias a las que pretendía aspirar –ser la capitana del equipo femenino de tenis– era una situación bastante comprometedora. Aún así, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Su carácter se había moldeado un poco a medida que pasaba más tiempo en la escuela. Al estar tanto tiempo con la dulce Sakuno, Izumi se había ablandado un poco, había aflojado su personalidad fría y distante, y ahora era un poco más expresiva y conversadora. Aunque bueno, era sólo un poco. Seguía sin tener amigos, pero mantenía una extraña relación con Kaoru. Él tampoco era muy expresivo, pero ella lo había encontrado varias veces viendo el entrenamiento que ella le proporcionaba a la chica de primer año, y cuando Izumi lo descubría, él se iba siseando hacia otro lado, molesto. Era una mezcla entre extraño y divertido, aunque aceptaba que no comprendía su actuar. En clases tampoco tenían mucho contacto, sólo un par de miradas divertidas por parte de la pelinegra, ya que Kaoru a veces, y sólo a veces, se quedaba dormido, siseando en el intertanto.

* * *

Hoy tenía reunión con Tezuka y la entrenadora Ryuzaki.

–Permiso –dijo, entrando a la oficina–. Entrenadora, ¿quería verme?

–Así es. Hemos pensado mucho con el Capitán Tezuka y hemos decidido que tú eres la persona adecuada para ser la Capitana del equipo femenino –Izumi abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa–. Hemos sido testigos de cómo has entrenado a mi nieta y la pasión que sientes por el tenis, además de ver en ti a alguien con mucha dedicación. A pesar de no haberle ganado a Tezuka en aquel partido, creemos que tienes las cualidades que estamos buscando –finalizó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Esto nos dará la posibilidad de tener a otro equipo competitivo de Seigaku en los torneos más importantes. Sabemos que, desde que entrenas a Sakuno Ryuzaki, has atraído la atención de muchas alumnas, que ven en ti a alguien ejemplar y que puede insertarlas en el mundo del tenis. Confiamos en ti –dijo Tezuka, con rostro convencido.

–Yo... –balbuceó. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando–. ¡Claro que sí! ¡No los defraudaré! –dijo, inclinándose hacia ambos en forma de agradecimiento.

–La próxima semana serás presentada oficialmente como capitana, y se abrirán los cupos de ingreso. Tendrás que estar todos los días entrenando, y si es necesario que sea hasta tarde, así lo será.

–Por supuesto que sí. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

Había esperado mucho tiempo por eso. Por fin sus esfuerzos como tenista estaban siendo reconocidos, por fin había gente que realmente confiaba en ella para llevar a cabo una tarea tan comprometida y delicada como lo era ser capitán de un equipo. Su rostro todavía no podía asimilar la noticia.

Iba caminando tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra alguien.

–D-Disculpa –balbuceó.

–Ey, Akiyama, despierta.

Kaoru la miraba extrañado.

–¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una expresión rara en el rostro.

–Voy a ser capitana –dijo en un susurro.

–¿Eh? No te escucho. Ey, Akiyama –y la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola para que despertara–. ¿Qué actitud tan rara es ésta?

Izumi por fin despabiló y dijo con una media sonrisa: –¡Voy a ser capitana!

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras.

–W-Wow, impresionante.

–Lo siento Kaidoh, no puedo quedarme a conversar, ¡necesito contarle esto a mi abuela! –y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió de una manera tan natural y dulce, que hasta la misma naturaleza hubiese sentido celos de ella.

Kaoru se quedó mirándola ensimismado, perdido en aquella sonrisa. Nunca había visto nada que se le pareciera. Era una sonrisa tan pura, que no pudo evitar que un pequeño tinte carmesí adornara sus mejillas, mientras murmuraba: –Buena suerte, Akiyama.

* * *

Izumi llegó lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, dando pequeños saltos de felicidad. Su perro ladraba efusivamente ante aquella situación.

–Izumi, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó su abuela.

–Abuela, abuela, ¡voy a ser capitana! –y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

–Oh, Izumi, estoy tan orgullosa de ti –dijo su abuela, en un tono de profundo orgullo y satisfacción, correspondiéndole el abrazo–. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

–Gracias abuela, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz –dijo mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su perro.

–Sabes que ahora tienes que dar todo para que el equipo llegue lejos, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto, no defraudaré a nadie. Haré que todos se sientan orgullosos del Equipo Femenino de Tenis de Seigaku. Lo prometo –y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Su abuela, a pesar de que no podía verla, sabía que su nieta estaba feliz por lo acontecido.

Sí, las cosas realmente estaban yendo bien. Izumi tenía en la palma de sus manos su destino, y sólo ella podía darle un buen curso. Mientras dependiera de ella, las cosas irían bien. No importaba qué cosas hubiesen ocurrido en el pasado, ahora ella estaba escribiendo su propia historia.


	7. Asumir

**Capítulo 7: Asumir**

Izumi siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona seria y que no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos y emociones. En ese sentido, era muy parecida a su amigo de la infancia, Tezuka. Pero la última semana no había podido evitar nada de eso. Por fin había llegado el día de la inauguración del club, lo cual había hecho que su mundo se diera vuelta, y la tuviera bastante más emocionada de lo normal, y expectante por lo que pudiera pasar. Se arregló y se fue rápidamente al Instituto, no sin antes despedirse de su abuela y su perro.

–Buena suerte, querida –le dijo con ternura.

–Gracias abuela, en la tarde te cuento cómo me fue.

Llegó a su sala de clases pensando en muchas cosas, sobretodo en cosas relacionadas con el club, pero todo se esfumó al encontrarse con el pelinegro Kaoru.

–Hola.

–Buenas –respondió el aludido–. ¿Emocionada por tu primer día como capitana? –en la comisura de los labios de Izumi se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Le hizo un leve gesto con la mano, a modo de despedida, y fue a tomar asiento.

Kaoru ya estaba acostumbrado a su poca expresividad. Tampoco podía pedir mucho, ya que él era muy parecido a ella en ese sentido, sólo que ahora sentía que con la ojiverde podía expresarse un poco mejor. Ambos empezaban a generar confianza en el otro, y eso de alguna manera le producía sensaciones extrañas; no creía disgustarle, pero tampoco sabía exactamente si aquello le gustaba. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso específicamente con ella. Supuso que en algún momento encontraría la respuesta.

* * *

Al primer día de convocatoria para el club asistió mucha gente. Dentro de ellas se encontraba Sakuno, observando con ansias lo que ocurría.

–Como todos ya saben, se ha elegido a una primera capitana para el Club Femenino de Tenis, dando inicio así a la trayectoria de este club en el Instituto Seigaku –dijo la entrenadora Ryuzaki–. Junto con el Capitán Tezuka, estuvimos pensando mucho en quién podía ocupar este cargo, y hoy me enorgullece presentar a quién creemos que es la persona idónea. La estudiante de segundo año, Izumi Akiyama –Izumi hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, mientras daba un paso al frente.

Murmullos generalizados llenaron la cancha, mientras miraban a la flamante nueva capitana.

–Buenas tardes, compañeros y sobretodo, compañeras. Las puertas del club están abiertas desde hoy para que se inscriban –los presentes la miraban con mucha atención. Sakuno asentía con mucha emoción a cada palabra que la ojiverde decía–. No tengo dudas que entre todas podremos formar un equipo digno de Seigaku –finalizó. Se escucharon aplausos de entre la multitud.

Después de la presentación oficial de Izumi, se formó una gran fila para pedir el formulario de inscripción. Desde aquel partido contra Tezuka, se corría el rumor de que la pelinegra era tan buena que había tenido contra las cuerdas al Capitán, y se generó tanta expectativa cuando se supo que se iba a abrir el club, que toda la gente interesada fue lo más rápido que pudo a buscar su formulario para no quedar fuera.

Mientras que se establecía el club, Izumi era la encargada de entregar los formularios. Se encontraba sentada frente a una gran mesa de madera, en donde había una pila de papeles, y le entregaba uno de ellos a cada interesado. Realmente había mucha gente atraída por la propuesta del club, y le alegró ver una cara conocida entre toda esa multitud.

–Izumi-senpai, felicidades –dijo Sakuno con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Eh! Una cara conocida. Gracias – comentó aliviada, entregándole el papel de inscripción–. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

–¡Por supuesto! Será un honor para mí ser parte del equipo femenino –comentó entusiasmada la castaña.

–Me parece bien, luego nos vemos.

–Adiós, senpai.

Izumi le recordaba a cada postulante que debían entregar el formulario a más tardar el miércoles en la tarde, para así dar por fin inicio a las actividades del club. Habiendo ya finalizado con toda la burocracia que significaba aquello, la Akiyama por fin tenía algo de tiempo libre. Terminó de ordenar los últimos papeles, cuando un grupo de personas se acercó hacia ella.

–Buenas, Akiyama.

–Oh, Kikumaru-senpai –no sólo venía el aludido, sino que casi todos los titulares del equipo masculino–. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

–Veníamos a felicitarte, por supuesto –comentó alegremente–. Desde ahora no sólo seremos reconocidos allá afuera, sino que súuuuuper reconocidos.

–Oye, Momo-senpai, ¿por qué tenía que venir yo también?

–Cállate, Echizen. Tú eres un novato así que es tu obligación venir a saludar a tu senpai.

Ryoma asintió sin muchas ganas y felicitó a Izumi, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, lo cual era algo totalmente común en él.

–Felicitaciones, Akiyama. Nuestra escuela siempre fue reconocida por nuestro equipo masculino, pero con esto, se abrirán nuevas puertas para que ustedes demuestren lo buenas que pueden llegar a ser –comentó Fuji.

–Oh, Fuji-senpai, muchas gracias –aquellas palabras, sobretodo viniendo de Fuji, la hacían sentir orgullosa. No por nada era llamado 'genio'.

–A-Akiyama, felicitac…

–Ey, Taka-san, mira –lo interrumpió Eiji, y en ese momento de distracción, le puso una raqueta en sus manos.

–Oh, yeah! Yes! Ésa es la actitud, Akiyama. Fight! Congratulations! –rugió. Izumi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver el cambio radical de su senpai.

–Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, mucho éxito para esta nueva etapa. Contamos contigo.

–Muchas gracias, Oishi-senpai. Nos vemos.

Cuando los chicos se retiraron, Izumi se pudo percatar que no todos habían abandonado el recinto. Kaoru estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos. La pelinegra frunció el ceño en señal de desconocimiento por la repentina actitud del chico. Decidió ignorar aquella situación, y recoger sus cosas para irse a su casa.

Había sido un día agotador, pero todo el esfuerzo realizado había valido la pena: por fin estaba cumpliendo una de sus metas. Daría todo de sí misma para que el club brillara en los torneos del distrito y en las Regionales, y así abrirse paso por fin a las ansiadas Nacionales, su más grande sueño (y probablemente, el de cualquier adolescente tenista de secundaria). Además, contaba con el apoyo del club masculino, lo cual la motivaba aún más a continuar. Ya que todo estaba yendo bien con ellos, quizás era hora para hablar con Tezuka. Sobre el pasado. No era nada grave, pero sí un tema importante. Prefería dejar las cosas claras ahora que se había reencontrado con su viejo amigo.

Con estos pensamientos positivos rondando por su mente, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, cuando en ese momento alguien la tomó por el brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

–Kaidoh – pronunció–. ¿Qué quieres?

Kaoru carraspeó antes de hablar. La miraba seriamente.

–Éxito –fue lo único que dijo, y luego se fue.

Izumi dio un suspiro a la vez que pensaba en él. "A veces creo que nos parecemos demasiado. En fin, supongo que eso no es tan malo".

Ya habiendo llegado a su casa, entabló una entretenida conversación con su abuela mientras cenaban. Sin dudas, aquel día había sido un día redondo, y estaba feliz por ello. Había muchas expectativas puestas en ella, además de muchas miradas, pero con constancia, responsabilidad y dedicación –cosas que la caracterizan– sabía que podía lograr lo que se propusiese.

Este año iba a ser uno muy movido, y de eso no tenía dudas.


	8. Aclaración

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

Notas de autora al final de la página.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Aclaración**

Después de todo el ajetreo provocado por la reciente incorporación del club femenino, las cosas por fin se estaban estabilizando. Luego de revisar la enorme cantidad de solicitudes de inscripción, Izumi decidió convocar a todas las postulantes a la cancha para ver sus cualidades, y así poder plantear una nueva estrategia para seleccionar a las futuras titulares. Sabía que era una tarea difícil, puesto que era algo que nunca antes había realizado, así como también sabía que sólo había una persona en esa escuela capaz de ayudarla con el tema logístico. Ese día, durante el almuerzo, divisó a Inui junto a sus compañeros de clase, y se acercó hacia él, a la espera de un consejo.

–Inui-senpai, necesito hablar contigo, ¿tendrías unos minutos para mí antes del entrenamiento? –el susodicho se dio vuelta hacia ella, mirándola con una media sonrisa y ajustando sus lentes.

–Oye, ¿no es la capitana del club de tenis?

–Sí, sí, y está bastante buena.

–Oh, qué suertudo este Inui.

Los compañeros de su senpai eran realmente molestos, comentando esas estupideces que no venían al caso. Ella iba a hablar de tenis, no a montar una escenita ni menos a 'deslumbrar' a nadie –como si tuviese el físico para hacerlo–. Izumi tenía confianza en su tenis, en sus calificaciones de la escuela y en su sentido de la responsabilidad, pero cuando se trataba de su apariencia, sólo se sentía como una más del montón. Digamos que no tenía la mejor de las autoestimas. Soltó un bufido, molesta por la situación.

–Akiyama, según los datos que he recopilado hasta ahora, deberías haber venido hace 2 días a hablar conmigo –murmuró, haciendo cálculos mentales y comentando algo de una fórmula–. Supongo que aún me falta mucho contigo.

–Inui-senpai...

–Después de clases iré y te llevaré el programa, ya lo tengo preparado. Ah sí, debería informarle de esto a Tezuk-

–Inui-senpai, si no te importa, puedo ir yo a hablar con el Capitán y comentarle que llegarás tarde –le interrumpió.

–Oh –y esbozó una sonrisa–. Entonces, nos vemos a la tarde –Izumi hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se fue. "Esto también estaba calculado, pero has tardado más de lo que esperé", pensó el peliazul.

Izumi se encaminó hacia el salón de su antiguo amigo. A pesar de que a los alumnos de segundo año se les tenía prohibido subir al tercer piso, lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros mayores, ella tenía privilegios debido a su reciente posición como capitana. No era algo a lo que ella diera mayor importancia, pero en estas circunstancias agradecía tener ese beneficio. Supuso que lo encontraría en la sala de clases, alejado de la muchedumbre y almorzando en silencio. Y no falló.

–Tezuka, te busca una chica de segundo año –le informó un compañero. El aludido se levantó, no sin antes ordenar sus cosas, y se encaminó en dirección a la pelinegra.

–Akiyama –pronunció–. ¿Qué deseas?

–Inui-senpai me ayudará después de clases con el entrenamiento, así que llegará tarde al club –informó.

–Entiendo –sus orbes cafés se posaron en los de ella, escrutando su mirada–. No has venido sólo por esto, ¿verdad? –Izumi asintió, sin quitar sus ojos de él–. ¿Entonces…?

Izumi soltó un suspiro.

–Vamos a conversar a otro lado –y luego de pensar por un momento, dijo– A la azotea, por ejemplo –Tezuka asintió y se dedicó a seguirla hasta el lugar acordado.

Los rayos del Sol se colaron por la puerta, alumbrando el caminar de ambos. Era un día espléndido, lo cual era un aliciente para la pelinegra. Debía hablar con Tezuka, pues tenían una conversación pendiente desde que él se cambió de casa y colegio, y muy dentro de ella sabía, sabía que si no conversaban, ni él ni ella estarían tranquilos. Se acercaron hacia el extremo del edificio, mirando el Instituto desde lo alto de éste.

–¿Entonces…?

Otro suspiro se adueñó de Izumi.

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó.

–Bien –pronunció sin más.

–Tezuka, me refiero a cómo has estado después de todo este tiempo.

–¿Por qué tanta insistencia, Akiyama? –su semblante no había cambiado ni un ápice.

Izumi se quedó callada por un momento. Tezuka siempre había sido así, nunca demostraba sus intenciones ni menos sus emociones. Esperaba llegar a él aunque fuese una vez.

–Lo siento, Tezuka. Prometí mantener el contacto contigo luego de que te fueses, pero no fui capaz. Me he sentido culpable todo este tiempo –dijo por fin. El capitán del Seigaku giró su cabeza y la miró fijo– Fuimos amigos desde muy pequeños, me enseñaste todo lo que sé de tenis, me cuidaste como a una hermana pequeña, y realmente me he sentido muy mal por no mantener mi promesa. Espero que aceptes mis disculpas.

–No –y esto sorprendió a la pelinegra–. No es tu culpa. Tú has tenido tus problemas, así como yo también he tenido los míos. No te culpo. La amistades se hacen de a dos, y si la nuestra no perduró fue porque ambos estábamos pendientes de otras cosas –finalizó.

Las palabras que él le dedicó fueron suficientes para que la ojiverde esbozara una sonrisa.

–Gracias, de verdad –dijo aliviada. Se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Ahora que estaban en la misma escuela, sabía que podrían comenzar de nuevo su amistad, con sus altos y sus bajos, pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

–Y tú, ¿cómo has estado?

–Dentro de todo, bien. Hemos salido adelante con mi hermana y mi abuela. Ah, por cierto –comentó– Yui está terminando la universidad, así que no sería novedad verla pronto junto a Inoue-san y Shiba-san.

–Qué bien. ¿Todavía te envía dinero para el mes? –preguntó.

–Sí, sin ella no podríamos subsistir –y en eso sonó la campana, anunciando que los alumnos debían retornar a sus salas de clase.

–Vamos, Akiyama –dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta–. Demuéstrales de qué estás hecha –mencionó, haciendo una clara alusión a su nuevo puesto en el club. Ella sólo esbozó una media sonrisa mientras lo seguía.

–Tezuka –le dijo antes de separarse de él–. Sé que te vas a Alemania. Recupérate pronto y vuelve para las Nacionales –el castaño le dio una última mirada y se fue. Izumi dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Sabía que, muy en el fondo, su amigo se lo agradecía, aunque su cara impasible no lo demostrara.

* * *

Gracias a Lo456 por el review :) ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? ¿Mala, un asco? ¿Buena, súper buena? ¿_Reguleque_? ¿Izumi es muy Mary Sue? Espero comentarios al respecto :)


	9. Ataque

¡Hola! Les cuento que desde ahora la narración se centrará un poco más en Kaoru y menos en Izumi. Y además les digo: éste es un capítulo crucial para el desarrollo posterior de la historia. De hecho, podría decir que es el MÁS IMPORTANTE de todos. No solo eso, sino que es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida (con lo que me cuesta escribir capis largos), así que disfrútenlo.

No sé si les está gustando la historia hasta ahora, no sé si estoy haciéndolo bien o mal, por ende, les pido que por favor me comenten todo esto en un review (o un PM) ;) Significa mucho para mí, de verdad.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Ataque**

Las clases habían terminado, y Kaoru se aproximaba hacia las canchas de tenis para un nuevo entrenamiento. Notó que Inui no se encontraba en el lugar, pero supuso al mismo tiempo que tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Cuando el chico hubo regresado, aproximadamente media hora después, Oishi llamó a los titulares para informarles acerca de Tezuka y su ida a Alemania.

–Chicos, como ya saben, el Capitán Tezuka tiene que ir a Alemania a tratarse su lesión –comenzó el subcapitán–; ése es el único lugar en donde se puede curar. El motivo de esta pequeña reunión es para informarles que se va en dos días. En ese tiempo en que el capitán esté ausente, tenemos que entrenar duro y alcanzar nuestra meta: las Nacionales –finalizó.

–Así es –lo apoyó Tezuka–, y en ese período de tiempo, Oishi ocupará la posición de capitán suplente. Confío en él y en sus capacidades; sé que sabrá dirigirlos bien, así como también confío en ustedes. Den lo mejor de sí en el Torneo Regional de Kantou.

–¡Sí! –dijeron todos al unísono.

–Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. Los de primer año, recojan las pelotas –ordenó.

–¡Uf! ¡Estoy agotado! –exclamó Momoshiro–. Vamos por algo de beber luego de cambiarnos, Echizen.

–Ponta –fue lo único que pronunció el peliverde.

Kaoru miraba la situación, pero se sentía hastiado de solo pensar en Momoshiro. Ese maldito pelopincho, siempre tan amable con los novatos. Lo sacaba de quicio, así que fue velozmente a cambiarse y desaparecer de ahí lo más rápido posible, para así no verle más la cara a su compañero.

Cuando hubo terminado, decidió darse una vuelta por el instituto antes de irse a casa –sin ningún motivo en particular–, por lo que emprendió una pequeña excursión por el lugar. Vio a varios clubes deportivos continuar con sus actividades, como el club de ping-pong, el de fútbol y el de básquetbol, entre otros. Finalmente, llegó a las dependencias del Club Femenino de Tenis. Allí divisó a Izumi entrenando con un importante número de alumnas, por lo que resolvió quedarse ahí y simplemente observar.

La Akiyama se percató de su presencia, por lo que les pidió a las chicas que siguieran con su entrenamiento, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro con una idea en mente.

–Kaidoh, llegas justo en el momento indicado –dijo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, sin cambiar su semblante serio.

–Ayúdame con algo –dijo simplemente. Más bien sonó como una orden, lo cual no le gustó para nada al pelinegro.

–No –respondió escuetamente. Ella escrutaba su mirada con sus verdes ojos, pero él no se inmutó. Algunas alumnas, las más cercanas a la reja, miraban la escena disimuladamente.

–Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó. Él sencillamente siseó como respuesta, se cruzó de brazos y abandonó el lugar. Izumi bufó ante tal acción. "Y dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas", masculló enojada.

Kaoru no tenía ganas de 'enseñar' nada ni hacer ninguna 'demostración' a nadie. Eso pensó que quería la pelinegra, y por eso se fue sin más. Aunque se sentía incapaz de contestar a su última pregunta. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Vagando por la escuela, por supuesto. Sacándose el estrés que le produjo el entrenamiento y sus variantes. ¿Recrear la vista?

No.

No era nada de eso. Sinceramente, y por mucho que estrujara su cerebro pensando en una respuesta, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había ido a parar allá. No tenía motivos. Y es que él no lo sabía, pero simplemente había sido un mero impulso el que lo condujo hacia ella. Sí, hacia ella.

Luego de ocurrido aquel suceso, Izumi estuvo molesta solo unos minutos, y luego volvió a su humor normal. No dejaría que una estupidez la sacara de sus casillas. Seguiría entrenando normal y luego se iría a casa, y finalizaría otro día casi redondo para ella. Nada iba a destronar sus pretensiones, nada.

* * *

Todavía era temprano, por ende, Kaoru llegó a su casa, dejó sus cosas y se cambió de ropa para salir nuevamente. Iba a entrenar. No iba a desperdiciar el tiempo ahora que tenían la semifinal del torneo tan encima. No cuando no podrían contar con el apoyo y el juego de su capitán. Tendrían que arreglárselas solos, sin depender del máximo jugador y pilar del Seigaku. Era una tarea difícil, pero no imposible; por lo mismo, sabía que tenía que esforzarse al máximo y sudar sangre si fuese necesario para conseguirlo.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, salió a trotar y a hacer sus ejercicios. Corrió y corrió, y estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le pasó volando y llegó la noche; probablemente eran las ocho. Pero para él solo fueron un par de minutos.

Se dijo a sí mismo que ya había entrenado bastante, por lo que decidió emprender, por segunda vez en el día, el retorno hacia su apetecible casa. Deseaba tanto una ducha y una cena rebosante de comida, que no pensó dos veces en apresurar su paso para llegar lo antes posible.

Estaba absorto en la idea de llegar a comer, pero todo se desvaneció al ver una escena desagradable e indignante para él. Tres sujetos, probablemente ya mayores, estaban arrastrando a una chica hacia lo que parecía ser un callejón, que estaba, por decirlo menos, oscuro. Vio que ella andaba con un uniforme de instituto, pero no pudo distinguir cuál era. Él pensó que lo peor que un hombre podía hacer en su vida era obligar a una mujer a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, por lo que no pensó ni un segundo en ir a darles su merecido y salvar a aquella pobre muchacha de esos desgraciados.

* * *

–Con esto termina el entrenamiento –dijo Izumi–. Por favor, recuerden todo lo que hemos hecho hoy, será imprescindible para la selección de titulares –finalizó.

–Estoy agotada –le dijo Tomoka a su amiga–. Realmente ha sido un entrenamiento muy duro.

–Es verdad –suspiró la castaña–. Pero hemos mejorado bastante con nuestro tenis –la alentó–. Y tal vez podamos clasificar para regulares.

–Eso estaría bien. Sakuno, ¿vamos a ver a Ryoma-sama? –comentó entusiasmada.

–Eh… –dudó por un momento. Le encantaría ir, pero necesitaba hacer algo antes de eso–. No, lo siento. Quiero quedarme aquí un rato más.

Tomoka la miró extrañada por un momento, pero pensó que su amiga tenía sus motivos para hacerlo, por lo que simplemente le dijo– Está bien, nos vemos mañana –y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

–Adiós, Tomo-chan.

Izumi estaba terminando de ordenar sus cosas para irse, pero una chica le comenzó a hablar tímidamente.

–Esto… Izumi-senpai –murmuró. Sakuno pensó que nadie la tomaría en cuenta si su voz no era audible, por lo que volvió a intentarlo–. Izumi-senpai –dijo con más ganas–, necesito pedirte un favor.

–¿Qué?

–¿P-Podríamos entrenar un poco más? –le pidió–. Solo un rato más, por favor –Izumi lo pensó por un momento, pero al ver su reloj y darse cuenta que todavía era temprano, pronunció un seco "sí" como respuesta–. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –exclamó contenta.

–Ryuzaki –la aludida le miró–. ¿Esto lo haces por ti, o por Echizen? –le preguntó, y aquello la descolocó por un momento–. No me respondas, sé lo que me vas a decir. Pero escucha, todo lo que hagas tienes que hacerlo por ti y por nadie más. Si quieres sorprenderlo, esfuérzate al máximo, pero hazlo por ti, para que tú mejores, para que tú crezcas, ¿entiendes? –Sakuno la miró y asintió, agradeciéndole las palabras que su senpai le había concedido.

Tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Al principio ella se había interesado en el tenis solo para sorprender a Ryoma, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que ese deporte le gustaba más de lo que pudiese imaginar. Se sentía libre, y se sentía capaz de mejorar su juego. Esto ya era algo personal; no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por ella. Era su meta. Y por supuesto, iba a conseguir ser titular a punta de esfuerzo, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Sonrió, feliz por lo que su senpai había encendido en ella.

Luego de aquella pequeña conversación, las chicas practicaron por un buen rato más hasta que Sakuno quedó exhausta. Y es que, si no fue suficiente el entrenamiento previo, éste había sido demasiado. La Akiyama se tomó muy en serio las palabras de la castaña y por ende no le dio respiro. Si quería mejorar su tenis, tendría que entrenar constantemente, día tras día, hasta que la raqueta y ella fuesen una.

–¡No puedo más! –exhaló la pequeña–. Izumi-senpai, si hago una práctica extra en mi casa, ¿estará bien?

–No –le dijo ella–. Recuerda que no debes sobrepasar el programa que nos dio Inui-senpai. Él es muy bueno en esto y sabe lo que hace; por ende, te prohíbo que entrenes más de lo que deberías –le ordenó, mirándola de forma seria y autoritaria–. No quiero que te lesiones.

–Entiendo, muchas gracias por la advertencia, senpai.

–No hay cuidado. Por cierto –le dijo–, ya es de noche, ¿tienes con quién irte?

–Sí, mi abuela me está esperando –le informó.

–Qué bien, ya es tarde y podría pasarte algo si te vas sola.

–¿Y tú estarás bien, senpai? –preguntó.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien –pero la chica la miraba preocupada; puede que Izumi fuese muy autoritaria y debido a eso todos la respetaran, pero seguía siendo una mujer. Una mujer que se iba a ir sola a su casa a esa hora. No podía no preocuparse–. Estaré bien –repitió, dando término así sus divagaciones. La Akiyama se veía tan segura, que Sakuno simplemente asintió y se despidió de ella, agradeciéndole por el entrenamiento extra.

Izumi, por su parte, se fue a cambiar y se dirigió rumbo hacia su casa. Había sido un día intenso, y al mismo tiempo, muy agotador. En su camino pasó cerca de varias tiendas de comida, y pensó que no estaría mal pasar a comprar unas galletas y así engañar un poco a su estómago, antes de darse un buen festín. Tampoco le vendría mal una ducha larga, por cierto.

Cuando hubo terminado, no se dio cuenta que chocó torpemente contra algo. Al recomponer su mirada dirigió sus orbes hacia arriba para ver qué había sido, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre fornido mirándola intensamente –casi asesinamente, si le preguntaran–.

–¿Quién te crees que eres, estúpida? –le espetó el desconocido.

–Lo siento mucho, no me fijé –se disculpó educadamente la muchacha.

–Discúlpate con nuestro Jefe, ahora –amenazó otro tipo, menos fornido pero al parecer, más hablador.

Izumi lo miró seriamente y pronunció:

– Mis más sinceras disculpas –ella sabía que meterse con tipos así de agresivos no valía la pena, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era portarse educadamente y no provocarlos. Porque sabía que estaba en desventaja: era mujer, estaba sola y era de noche. Suspiró internamente.

–Oh, estás bastante buena –mencionó aquel al que llamaban 'jefe'. El hombre la miró de pies a cabeza, reparando en las contorneadas piernas de la chica–. ¿Qué te parece si tú y mis chicos vamos a beber algo? –dijo socarronamente, mostrando sus desalineados dientes.

–Lo siento, soy menor de edad –respondió cortésmente.

–Oh, pero nadie se va a enterar que estás bebiendo –comentó un tercero, apoyando la idea de su jefe–. Será nuestro se-cre-to.

Izumi estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca de asco, pero se contuvo a último minuto.

–De verdad aprecio mucho su invitación, pero no puedo aceptar. Mis padres se preocuparán si llego tarde a casa –mintió, pero ellos nunca sabrían si tenía padres o no. Hizo una pequeña reverencia para reforzar sus palabras. Iba a emprender nuevamente su camino, cuando recibió una cachetada que la dejó pasmada.

–¿A dónde mierda crees que vas, niña? –le espetó el hombre–. A mí nadie me rechaza. Te vienes con nosotros te guste o no –y la agarró fuertemente del brazo.

–Por favor, suélteme –le pidió ella, manteniendo la compostura como pudo, pero aquello la estaba superando.

–Cállate, estúpida. No contradigas a nuestro jefe.

Izumi fue violentamente arrastrada hacia lo que parecía ser un callejón. Las personas presentes miraban la escena pero no se atrevían a hacer algo por miedo a lo que les pudiese pasar. Simplemente observaban y murmuraban cosas.

La empujaron contra la pared y la acorralaron. Los tres hombres la miraban libidinosamente y ella por primera vez comenzó a sentir miedo. Miedo porque no entendía por qué carajos le pasó todo eso, siendo que cuidó muy bien sus palabras y fue muy educada y cortés con ellos. Miedo, porque sabía que esos tipos estaban realmente enojados. Miedo, porque podían aprovecharse de ella.

–Josuke, revisa sus pertenencias –ordenó el mayor.

–Sí, Jefe Hayato –asintió uno de los hombres. Le quitó bruscamente el equipo de tenis a Izumi y hurgó entre sus cosas, encontrando cuadernos, lápices y dos raquetas.

–No hay nada de valor… –comenzó–, ah, espere. Encontré su celular –y sonrió socarronamente mientras se lo pasaba a Hayato.

–¡¿Te estás riendo de nosotros?! –bramó el hombre–. ¿Esta es toda la mierda que tienes? –lo tiró al suelo y volvió a propinarle otro golpe certero en su mejilla–. Niña estúpida.

Izumi comenzó lentamente a sollozar.

* * *

Kaoru se acercó sigilosamente a ese lugar. Escuchaba a los tipos gritar y maldecir, y luego escuchó un golpe seco. Ellos la habían golpeado. Ella lloraba. Y él estaba enojado. Eso no era de hombres. Nadie se podía llamar a sí mismo un hombre si golpeaba a una mujer, no importa lo que ella hubiese hecho anteriormente. Su sangre comenzó a hervir al ver al hombre mayor sacar una navaja y hacer un corte en la cara de la muchacha, pero explotó al darse cuenta de quién era ella.

Él nunca pensó que Izumi necesitara ayuda en nada. Ella era una chica que se veía muy determinada, responsable, esforzada y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero cuando la vio en ese estado, totalmente indefensa y a punto de ser nuevamente atacada por unos estúpidos mal nacidos, el chico ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a ayudarla.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su mandíbula le dolía porque estaba apretando sus dientes con tanta fuerza, que no sería raro si se le rompiesen unos cuantos. Su respiración estaba agitada. Iba a matarlos en ese preciso momento.

–Eres una maldita mocosa engreída, ¿quién te has creído que eres? Vamos a ir a un lugar muy, muy divertido. Lo pasaremos muy bien –le susurraba asquerosamente en el oído.

Pero Izumi ya no escuchaba nada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, los cuales dejaban salir finas lágrimas que recorrían sus magulladas mejillas, y su boca se abrió lentamente por el shock producido. No podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Esos tipos podían matarla ahí mismo y nadie iría a ayudarla. Quiso cerrar los ojos, quiso calmar su respiración, pero todo fue en vano. Estaba total y absolutamente paralizada por el miedo.

Hayato volvió a levantar la navaja, dispuesto a atacarla de nuevo, pero algo lo detuvo. Kaoru agarró su muñeca y la apretó tan fuerte que el hombre soltó un quejido. Él iba a atacar al chico, pero el pelinegro estaba tan enfurecido que tomó la navaja con una de sus manos y le aplicó tanta fuerza que la deformó. Su mano comenzó a sangrar, pero eso a Kaoru no le importo en lo más mínimo. Hayato miró horrorizado cómo su única arma quedaba totalmente inutilizada, encontrando su mirada con la del muchacho, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Sus ojos desprendían un aura asesina, y no solo eso, sino que no poseían una pizca de miedo.

Josuke y el otro chico iban a abalanzarse sobre Kaoru, pero en ese momento su jefe habló –o intentó hacerlo–.

–N-No… –y los detuvo con ambas manos–. L-Larguémonos de aquí –ambos miraron a su jefe, y se dieron cuenta que no podrían controlar la situación si se quedaban. Los tres hombres huyeron despavoridos del lugar.

Kaoru se acercó a Izumi lo más rápido que pudo, y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente conmovido. La chica tenía varios arañazos en la cara, y un corte en la mejilla. La sangre recorría lentamente sus pómulos, mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y no parecía reconocer a nadie por el shock.

–Akiyama… Akiyama… –pero la chica no respondía. Kaoru colocó suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros, y la movió lentamente. Ella comenzó a reaccionar de manera paulatina.

–K-Ka… –balbuceó–. K-Kaidoh –pronunció finalmente.

Él estaba totalmente consternado. Subió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la chica, y con un dedo le limpió tiernamente la sangre que emanaba de ella. Izumi reaccionó ante el contacto.

–Kaidoh… –sollozó–. Kaidoh… –y solo atinó a aferrarse a su pecho, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. El aludido simplemente posó una mano sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, y situó la otra sobre su espalda, en una especie de abrazo.

Se quedaron así por un buen rato, hasta que Izumi pudo calmarse. Ella se separó un poco, y miró al pelinegro directo a los ojos.

–Gracias –fue lo único que pudo articular.

–No me lo agradezcas –dijo él–. No digas nada más. Voy a llevarte a tu casa –se separó completamente de ella y ordenó las cosas de ojiverde, poniendo su celular en su bolso.

Caminaron lento y por un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin Izumi decidió romper el silencio.

–No le digas a nadie de esto –sus orbes se encontraron con los de él–. Por favor –le pidió. Kaoru simplemente asintió.

Cuando llegaron, ella se detuvo frente al portón de su casa y dio media vuelta para encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos café oscuro que la miraban intensamente. Ella volvió a darle las gracias, pero él negó con la cabeza y le repitió lo que le había dicho anteriormente. Aún así, la Akiyama se sentía profundamente agradecida con Kaoru, si no fuese por él… Prefirió no seguir pensando. Se despidieron con un gesto de manos y ella entró a su casa, mientras que el chico abandonó el lugar con un exceso de pensamientos rondando en su cabeza.

A Izumi le costó mucho dormir esa noche.


	10. Buscando nuevos aires

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Buscando nuevos aires**

Izumi sentía que muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquella noche.

Al entrar en su casa, intentó parecer lo más normal para no alarmar a su abuela, pero su intuitivo perro notó que algo no andaba bien con ella y comenzó a gemir. Desde muy pequeña sabía que aquel can era inteligente; siempre oliendo el peligro y las situaciones extrañas. Agitaba su cola de un lado para otro, y a pesar de que lo acarició e intentó calmarlo, no hubo caso. Soltó un respiro en señal de resignación, esperando que pronto se tranquilizara. Por otro lado, su abuela –afortunadamente– no notó nada, así que eso hizo que al menos la chica pudiese relajarse un poco.

Considerando el inmenso vacío en su estómago que sentía hace unas horas, era esperable llegar a tragar toda la comida que hubiese en su casa, pero tomando en cuenta los hechos ocurridos anteriormente, eso se alejaba mucho de la realidad. En la cena, apenas pudo probar bocado. Lo intentó, pero una sensación de asco la rodeó, y prefirió guardar lo que quedaba en el refrigerador. Ya mañana engulliría todo aquello que esa noche no podía hacer. En ese momento, lo único que le interesaba era darse una larga, larga ducha.

Hundió su rostro en el agua, y se quedó así varios segundos, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez, hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por oxígeno. Se sentía totalmente sucia, y esa maldita sensación no quería irse de su cuerpo. Se refregó su cuerpo una y otra vez, intentando deshacerse de él, pero ese efecto no se marchaba. Pasó tanto tiempo en el baño pensando, y el vapor la adormeció, pero pegó un salto y procedió a salir de allí y vestirse.

A pesar de la sensación de relajo que le produjo el baño, le costó dormir aquella noche y muchas noches que le siguieron. Pesadillas en distintos intervalos de tiempo no quisieron abandonar su sueño, haciéndola despertar agitadamente y con la frente sudada. Pero desde ese día, tampoco la abandonó aquel pelinegro. Kaoru no dejó ni un solo día de acompañar a la ojiverde a su casa, lo cual ofuscaba a veces a la chica.

—Kaidoh, no es necesario que…

—Cállate —la interrumpió—. No me interesa si crees que es necesario o no —su respuesta fue dura y su mirada seria.

—Tsk… eres molesto.

—Cállate —le volvió a espetar.

—Y eres exagerado —continuó—. Nunca más me quedaré hasta tan tarde en la escuela, así que no es necesario que…

—No me interesan tus reclamos —volvió a interrumpirla, taladrándola con sus orbes—. Te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa, te guste o no. Todos los días que sean necesarios —finalizó.

Izumi volvió a soltar un pequeño sonido en señal de molestia, al tiempo que Kaoru la ignoraba olímpicamente.

A pesar de que ella dijese que estaba bien, que podía irse sola y que no le pasaría nada, sabía que podía existir una ínfima posibilidad de que las cosas volviesen a repetirse –siempre hay que dejar un margen de error–. Y se juró a sí misma que nunca más dejaría que algo así le pasara, ni a ella ni a sus cercanos. Por eso, muy desde el fondo de su corazón, su indestructible coraza se empezaba lentamente a ablandar, y le agradecía infinitamente al chico lo que había hecho por ella. Dudaba de si otra persona hubiese tenido las mismas intenciones que él.

Esos días, ella intentó mantenerse firme en la escuela y pretender que nada había pasado, aunque era una tarea muy difícil. A veces, Kaoru la miraba en clases y le hacía señas, entonces ella reaccionaba y volvía a poner atención. Pero Izumi no esperó que otra persona ajena a él fuese a notar sus pequeñas distracciones y divagaciones.

—Izumi-senpai, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Sakuno, una calurosa tarde en que entrenaban.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó por un momento y la miró.

—Estoy bien, ¿por? —inquirió.

Sakuno se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Le estás pegando distinto a la pelota —dijo finalmente—. Simplemente… tu estilo ha estado distinto estos días —terminó.

Izumi abrió los ojos como platos. Esperaba que cualquier otra persona se diese cuenta, menos ella. Ryuzaki siempre había sido una chica despistada; su mente siempre estaba divagando y por ende, siempre era regañada por su capitana. Pero hoy era distinto. No, no solo hoy. Desde hace ya varios días que la chica estaba teniendo una aguda visión de las cosas. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta que la chica estaba madurando. Ya no solo se fijaba en Echizen y en lo que él hacía, sino que observaba también lo que la rodeaba, siendo más meticulosa. Suspiró aliviada. Ryuzaki estaba avanzando, y ella no se quedaría atrás.

—Estoy bien —sonrió—. Estás creciendo, Ryuzaki.

La aludida miró sin entender.

—En circunstancias anteriores, no habrías notado algo poco perceptible como esto. Estás agudizando tu visión, vas bien —la elogió, sonriéndole abiertamente. La castaña simplemente se sonrojó y le dio las gracias.

Y así fue como pasaron varios días, en donde Izumi intentó esconder aquello que la aquejaba, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Pero muy en el fondo, ella sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así para siempre. Desde aquella noche, las cosas no estaban saliendo particularmente bien; había ocurrido algo así como un cambio no esperado. Bastante inesperado, si se lo preguntaban. Pero tal vez éste era el momento para renovarse totalmente, para encontrar a su verdadero yo interior, que muy probablemente estaría dormido en los lugares más recónditos de su ser. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que despertarlo. Y para eso tenía que buscar nuevos aires.

Entonces decidió que tenía que salir de la rutina y probar algo nuevo. Algo decisivo.

Y luego de darle vueltas un rato al asunto, encontró un lugar perfecto para poder renovarse. Un lugar en donde podría pensar tranquilamente.

* * *

Kaoru estaba preocupado. Básicamente, por el inminente partido que se avecinaba contra el Rikkaidai. Un rival peligroso y muy poderoso, que ya se había consagrado como campeón en dos oportunidades anteriores. Eso era algo a tener en cuenta. Muy en cuenta. Y él, como siempre, daría el todo por el todo en sus partidos, tenaz como siempre, inclusive si tenía que hacer pareja con Momoshiro.

Soltó un gruñido de solo pensar en aquella desagradable situación.

Pero no solo de tenacidad vive el hombre, por lo que decidió hacer un entrenamiento especial ese fin de semana. Uno que no se situaba en la ciudad.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, 9 AM, bolso listo. Y el pelinegro se encontraba dispuesto para partir hacia su destino. "Esfuérzate al máximo en tu entrenamiento, y vuelve antes de las nueve para cenar", le dijo su madre antes de partir. Aquellas palabras de aliento lo animaban a practicar al máximo. Y no solo eso, sino que al lugar al cual se dirigía era bastante motivador.

Un día en la playa no estaba nada de mal.

Y luego resopló al darse cuenta que estaba pensando de la misma forma que hablaba Echizen.

Caminó a paso constante hacia el paradero de buses, y luego de quince minutos, llegó y pudo ver que había solo una persona esperando en él. Pero aquel ser era alguien que por ningún motivo se esperaba ver ahí. Izumi estaba de espaldas a él, escuchando música y sosteniendo un pequeño bolso en su dorso.

—Akiyama.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica. Desde esa distancia escuchaba la música proveniente de sus audífonos. Con un ágil movimiento de manos, se los quitó de las orejas y le habló.

—Akiyama.

La chica dio un respingo al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para encarar a aquel desubicado que había hecho eso.

—Uf, eres tú. Menudo susto me has dado, Kaidoh —pronunció aliviada al darse cuenta de quién era, desechando la idea de insultarlo y apagando su reproductor de música.

El aludido la miró con más detenimiento, y reparó en el pequeño y ajustado short que llevaba puesto, haciendo con esto lucir sus esbeltas y largas piernas. Apartó su mirada rápidamente para evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Izumi arqueó una ceja.

—Voy a la playa.

Ahora era el turno de Kaoru de fruncir el ceño, para luego abrir desmesuradamente los ojos.

—O sea que… —musitó, pero no terminó la frase.

—¿O sea que qué? —preguntó curiosa.

Habían pensado en ir al mismo lugar, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera de las intenciones del otro. Eso ya estaba lejos de ser una coincidencia. ¿Por qué? Fue lo que se preguntó una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué…? —volvió a musitar.

La chica soltó un suspiro.

—¿Quién te entiende hoy, Kaidoh? Estás raro —comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No estoy raro… estoy… distinto —intentó puntualizar, aunque no con mucho éxito.

No hubo tiempo para réplicas, pues el autobús estaba llegando a la parada. Ambos buscaron el dinero en sus bolsos y subieron al vehículo, pagando los 300 yenes que costaba el pasaje.

Izumi fue rápidamente a buscar un asiento que diera hacia la ventana, encontrándolo rápidamente y sentándose en él; y cuando lo hizo, vio que Kaoru estaba apoyado en un asiento más adelante, mirando la butaca libre a su lado.

—No te sientas obligado a sentarte aquí —comentó la chica—. No hemos quedado de ir juntos a ese lugar.

Pero el pelinegro ya había tomado la decisión.

—Está bien, pero que sepas que no soy muy comunicativa —finalizó, volviendo a prender su reproductor de música, enfrascándose en aquella exquisita melodía. Sus pies y sus manos estaban en ritmo con aquella polifonía, y de vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos para un mejor disfrute. Kaoru la miró curioso y entonces se decidió a hablar.

—Oye… —y como vio que la chica no respondía, le agitó levemente el hombro.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, mirándolo de no muy buena gana, quitándose sus audífonos.

—Te vas a hacer daño en los oídos si escuchas música tan fuerte.

Izumi esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Veo que no lo entiendes —dijo, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro—. No puedes escuchar _rock_ con volumen bajo —y al mencionar esa palabra, sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Rock? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, rock, ¿qué tiene? —cuestionó, analizando sus castaños ojos—. Ah, ya veo, eres de esas personas que no concibe que una mujer escuche ese tipo de música —y borró la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—No es eso… es solo que… —el chico se veía dubitativo, y eso la ojiverde lo notó.

—Nah… olvídalo —dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano—. Ahora, si me disculpas… —y volvió a colocarse sus audífonos, concentrándose en la música y en el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos pasaron, y en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. La pelinegra reparó en que ya estaban arribando a la playa, por lo que, por segunda vez en el día, volvió a apagar su mp3, enrollando los audífonos en él. Giró su cabeza hacia Kaoru y apreció que éste se había quedado dormido. Un pensamiento malicioso apareció en su mente, pero lo descartó enseguida y decidió simplemente soplarle la frente, ya que se había sacado su bandana.

Kaidoh abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, y se encontró a escasos centímetros de la chica, con su nariz casi rozando la de ella.

—¿Qué…?

—Llegamos.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja.

—No tendrías que haber hecho eso —reprochó.

—No tendrías que haberte quedado dormido —sentenció, mirándolo divertido por la situación.

"Tal vez sí ha sido un poco malicioso", pensó entretenida. Kaoru suspiró derrotado.

Bajaron del bus, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron caminando en la arena.

—Kaidoh… ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? —la muchacha no necesitaba respuesta a su pregunta, pues ya había notado el bolso de tenis del chico, pero simplemente consultó para iniciar una conversación.

—A entrenar —dijo sin más.

—Oh, qué bueno —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Tenemos propósitos distintos: tú has venido a practicar y a hacerte más fuerte de cara a la final del Torneo Regional, y yo…

No continuó. En vez de eso, Izumi miró al suelo, con un sentimiento que se podía describir entre tristeza y arrepentimiento. Y para acentuar esto aún más, se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

—Bueno, yo me voy —dijo por fin—. No voy a interrumpir tu entrenamiento.

Kaoru la miró, y sintió un leve cosquilleo en las manos. Luego un cosquilleo en su estómago. Interpretó aquello como incomodidad. Incomodidad por verla así, en ese estado, cuando hace solo unos minutos atrás, era pura sonrisa. Ella se giró, dispuesta para irse, pero él no pudo reprimir el deseo de pedirle que se quedara. Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, tomándola de la muñeca.

—Quédate.

Izumi se volteó bruscamente, sorprendida por sus palabras y por el contacto. Lo miró fijamente y vio en sus ojos seguridad. Entonces asintió levemente como respuesta.

Ella se sentó en la arena, sacándose las zapatillas y quedando descalza, enfrascándose nuevamente en su música, mientras él entrenaba arduamente. Cada uno en su mundo. Estuvieron así por unas largas dos horas.

Cuando Kaoru finalizó, se acercó hacia ella y notó que estaba recostada en la arena, con su cabello desordenado sobre ésta y los ojos cerrados, y con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de color carmesí.

Sus pómulos no tardaron mucho en adaptar ese color al verla en ese… estado.

Se sentó junto a ella y esperó a que se desperezara. Poco a poco fue incorporándose, hasta acomodarse, estirando las piernas.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, todavía media adormecida.

—Son más de las doce —contestó él.

Izumi se refregó sus ojos, pero se vio interrumpida al escuchar su estómago rugir.

—Tengo hambre —dijo un poco avergonzada—. Comamos.

Kaoru hizo el amago de levantarse para ir a comprar algo de comer, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Traje onigiri —dijo bostezando—. Hay suficiente para los dos.

Él simplemente asintió.

Comieron en silencio, acompañados por el sonido de las olas al chocar contra el suelo y el tierno viento que les acariciaba el rostro. Al terminar, el chico de ojos cafés decidió iniciar una conversación.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué has venido a hacer acá? —preguntó, escrutando su mirada.

Izumi se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Giró su cabeza y se perdió por unos instantes en el vasto horizonte frente a ella.

—Vine a pensar. A replantearme las cosas —respondió por fin—. ¿Sabes? Yo… nunca pensé que me podría ocurrir lo que pasó el otro día —el chico se sobresaltó levemente al escucharla decir eso—. Eso es el típico cliché que ves en las series o películas americanas… donde la chica está en apuros y llega su salvador —ironizó—. Siempre me sentí ajena a eso, siempre pensé poder manejarlo si es que me ocurriese… pero… en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que nadie está ajeno a los accidentes. Mejor dicho… lo recordé. Yo… tuve la culpa.

—Tú lo has dicho: fue un accidente —apoyó el pelinegro—, no fue tu culpa. Esos…—apretó sus puños fuertemente al recordar a esos tres asquerosos— esos tipejos la tuvieron, no tú.

—Aún así fui descuidada —suspiró—. Kaidoh… —levantó lentamente su mirada hacia él— gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por lo del otro día.

—No tienes que… —pero fue interrumpido por ella.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que darte las gracias —continuó—. No me importa si crees que no es necesario, yo tengo que hacerlo.

Kaoru curvó casi imperceptiblemente sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Está bien, las acepto.

Rió. Izumi apoyó ambas manos en la arena, y dejó que el viento le desordenara el cabello, mientras que observaba el infinito océano que se localizaba frente a sus ojos. Era una perfecta vista para aclarar sus pensamientos. Kaoru la miró por un momento, y luego simplemente dijo que volvería a entrenar.

Otra hora había pasado, y ahora la pelinegra se encontraba en la orilla del mar, mojándose los pies. El agua fría hacía pensar mejor, se dijo para sí misma. Luego divisó un gran roquerío y planeó en ir a subirse, pero lo desestimó por creerlo una actividad peligrosa. Entonces volvió a recostarse en la arena, dándole vueltas al tema que la había llevado a ese lugar. Ya después de un rato, cayó en cuenta de que ella siempre había sido fría con aquellos que la rodeaban por el simple hecho de que no tenían confianza. De ese rango, podía sacar a dos personas —excluyendo a su abuela, por supuesto—: a Tezuka, y recientemente, a Kaidoh —aunque por algún motivo, sentía que alguien más faltaba en esa lista—. Con ellos, ella se sentía en confianza y no tenía necesidad de mostrar su fría coraza. Entonces comprendió sencillamente que la confianza era la base de todo.

Izumi sonrió ampliamente.

—La he encontrado… —suspiró feliz.

—¿Qué tanto estás parloteando? —le gritó el pelinegro.

—Nada, nada —dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha—. Hey, ese entrenamiento se ve duro, deja que te ayude —y se levantó, acercándose a él.

* * *

—Estoy cansado —musitó.

—Yo… tengo sueño —murmuró—. Creo que es hora de irnos…

—Sí, vamos.

Y fue así como emprendieron el viaje de retorno hacia sus respectivas casas. Cada uno conformes con lo realizado en el día, puesto que Izumi por fin pudo encontrar las respuestas que buscaba —ser ella misma y confiar en sus capacidades—, consiguiendo con esto hacer un cambio en su actitud; mientras que Kaoru entrenó arduamente como preparación de cara a la final del Torneo Regional de Kantou. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Ambos estaban cansados, por lo que, al subirse al autobús, se durmieron inmediatamente. Cuando la chica volvió a abrir los ojos somnolientamente, se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Kaoru. Se sonrojó levemente ante tal inesperada hecho, pero la quitó lentamente y miró al chico, quien para su alivio, estaba dormido aún y no notó nada.

Suspiró.

Después de tremendo día, lo único que quería era darse una ducha y dormir hasta cansarse. Pero al despedirse, el pelinegro le dijo algo que la animó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo... —hizo una pausa, pensando en escoger adecuadamente cada palabra—. Es genial que escuches rock —le dijo, curvando la comisura de sus labios.

Izumi esbozó una gran sonrisa.


	11. Invitación

**Capítulo 11: Invitación**

Después de aquel día en la playa, Izumi mejoró notablemente su comportamiento. No es que antes tuviera una mala conducta, pero claramente sentía que le faltaba algo, y eso pudo notarlo debido a aquel no muy agradable acontecimiento ocurrido hace ya varias noches atrás. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, pues se sentía en completa plenitud consigo misma. Ahora fruncía el ceño con menor frecuencia, y ya no miraba con esos ojos impregnados de frialdad. Se había dado cuenta que había cosas más importantes que hacerse la dura y andar de malas por la vida. Ahora tenía un equipo del cual hacerse cargo, equipo en el cual tenía puestas muchas esperanzas para el futuro. Sin embargo, había actitudes que eran inherentes en ella, como la mirada seria y su voz imponente; si le preguntasen a ella, eran cualidades que le gustaban y de las cuales era _imposible _de deshacerse.

Lo que no había cambiado era la _cuasi obsesión_ de Kaoru de acompañarla día tras día a su casa luego de sus respectivos entrenamientos. Intentó e intentó, pero no hubo caso de convencerlo de ninguna manera. Uno de esos tantos días, en el cual recién se habían ido del instituto, se decidió a comenzar con su maniobra para disuadirlo.

—Hombre, estás siendo demasiado exagerado —le dijo.

—No.

Izumi revoleó los ojos, exasperada porque nuevamente su cometido no estaba resultando. Volvió a intentarlo.

—Kaidoh, por favor, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarme todos los días hacia mi casa.

El aludido dejó escapar un sonido en señal de molestia.

—Ajá, sabes que es verdad, ese _agradable_ sonido me lo acaba de confirmar —ironizó—. La final del Torneo Regional de Kantou es en dos días, vete a entrenar y no pierdas el tiempo acá —ella lucía muy segura, con una mirada y una postura de cuerpo que infundían confianza y convicción.

Kaoru se detuvo en seco y eso sorprendió a la pelinegra.

—No sabes… —comenzó a decir—. No…

Pero no pudo continuar. No había forma de decirle lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Esa noche, al verla así, tan indefensa, cuando en realidad ella era tan imponente lo dejó totalmente descolocado. Nunca había sido tan cercano con una chica antes, y el hecho de que precisamente fuese ella quien estuviese pasando por ese desagradable momento no hizo más que agravar la rabia que sentía. Si de él dependía, nunca más dejaría que nada malo le pasase. Y de ninguna manera pensaba que acompañarla a su casa fuese algo menos importante que otras cosas. Tampoco sentía que perdía el tiempo. Pero claro, ¿cómo decirle eso? Su _querido_ orgullo no se lo permitía.

Se sentía contrariado. Su prioridad siempre había sido el tenis, pero ahora, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a aparecer otras cosas a las cuales también les tomaba importancia. Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

Izumi simplemente lo miraba expectante.

—¿Y?

Kaoru cerró lentamente los ojos y entonces habló.

—Nada…

La chica arqueó levemente una ceja como respuesta, confundida por la repentina reacción de su compañero de clase. Luego se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—No te entiendo…

—Está bien —dijo de repente, mirándola y quedando cara a cara con ella, recordando la mirada llena de seguridad que ella le entregó hace pocos minutos atrás—. Dejaré de acompañarte si me pr… —_prometes_, iba a decir, pero ésa era una palabra muy comprometedora—, si me aseguras que andarás con cuidado —finalizó.

En la comisura de los labios de la ojiverde se formó una arrogante sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —afirmó—. Así como en el tenis nunca pierdo dos veces contra el mismo oponente, esta vez no dejaré que me suceda lo mismo —le convenció.

—Está bien. Adiós —y le hizo un gesto con la mano, alejándose del lugar.

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, en parte la muchacha tenía razón: la final del torneo estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y no podía _perder el rumbo_. Al pelinegro no le quedaba otra opción más que confiar ciegamente en ella. Entonces resolvió que tenía que hacer lo evidente: mover el trasero e ir a entrenar.

Izumi, por su parte, luego de aquella conversación y de suspirar un par de veces, se dirigió a un lugar sugerido por una chica del club. Ella le había dicho que en ese sitio se reunían muchos tenistas de distintos sectores de la ciudad, tanto hombres como mujeres, lo que serviría como un entrenamiento adicional. Entonces se encaminó hacia las canchas callejeras de tenis.

Al llegar, observó que había pocas personas. De hecho, no había casi nadie, salvo por dos individuos que se encontraban haciendo un rápido peloteo. A uno de ellos lo reconocía: el pelirrojo que subía el ritmo, Kamio del Instituto Fudomine. Recordaba su partido contra Kaoru, cuando éste último, gracias a su tenacidad, pudo crear una nueva técnica. A la mujer, sin embargo, nunca antes la había visto.

Cuando iba a darse media vuelta y retirarse del lugar, la chica la llamó.

—¡Oye, no te vayas!

Izumi giró completamente su cuerpo y la miró entre curiosa y confundida; mientras que la muchacha se acercó hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Eres Izumi Akiyama del Seigaku, ¿verdad?

La aludida abrió mucho sus ojos, al tiempo que asintió con la cabeza.

—Me lo imaginaba —sonrió—. Gusto en conocerte, soy Ann Tachibana del Instituto Fudomine.

—¿Tachibana? —repitió—. ¿La hermana menor del capitán de tu escuela?

—Así es —asintió, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa.

Así que esta era la famosa Ann Tachibana, de quien había escuchado hablar varias veces a Momo. Era una chica bastante linda y, al parecer, también muy inteligente, por eso no era extraño que él hablase tanto de ella. Sonrió internamente, aunque le pareció extraño no haberla visto en el torneo del distrito.

—Ya veo —le dijo—. A todo esto, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —aún seguía confusa, ella nunca había hablado con ella ni tampoco conocía a nadie de ese instituto.

—Tengo que investigar sobre mis futuras rivales, ¿no crees? —y le guiñó un ojo, mientras que Izumi enarcó levemente las cejas—. Después de todo, eres la capitana del equipo femenino del Seigaku.

—Así es, ¡así es! —exclamó Kamio, apoyando las palabras de su compañera—. ¡Tu equipo tiene que ganarle al Seigaku, Ann-chan!

Había que asumirlo: Izumi seguía muy confundida. ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Acaso…?

—¿Te apetece jugar un partido, Izumi-chan? —la muchacha se sobresaltó: casi nadie la llamaba por su nombre, excepto una persona, alguien a quien no veía hace más de un año, alguien que casi había olvidado por completo—. Kamio-kun puede ser el árbitro.

Sus orbes se dirigieron hacia su reloj, y vio que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Gracias por tu invitación, pero se oscurecerá pronto y debo llegar temprano a mi casa —se disculpó la muchacha. Vio cómo Ann ponía una cara triste, por lo que no tardó en hablar nuevamente—. Pero, ¿qué te parece mañana? Puedo llegar más temprano.

—¡Genial! —volvió a sonreirle—. Momoshiro-kun me ha dicho que eres muy buena, por eso tengo tantas ganas de jugar contra ti —mencionó emocionada.

Y al escuchar ese nombre, ese bendito nombre, Kamio carraspeó fuertemente.

—¿Momoshiro? —masculló—. ¿Has estado hablando con _ése_, Ann-chan? —sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, y cuando cerró la boca, hizo sonar sus dientes.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —le dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se calmara.

—¡No puedo calmarme! ¡No podría mirar a la cara a Tachibana-san si algo te pasara! —dramatizó el pelirrojo.

—Entonces, Izumi-chan, ¿mañana a las 5 es buena hora? —preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente a su compañero de instituto.

La muchacha asintió, mirando divertida la escena montada por Kamio.

—Entonces nos vemos —dijo sonriente—. Adiós —y finalizó su despedida con un gesto de mano.

Ella simplemente la imitó como respuesta y dio media vuelta para irse, escuchando todavía los gritos del pelirrojo.

—¡Ann-chan, sabes que él es peligroso! —escuchó que decía a lo lejos, todavía dramatizando por lo que su compañera había dicho.

Izumi soltó una pequeña carcajada. Así que Momoshiro y la hermana menor de Tachibana, ¿eh? Habiendo sido testigo de todo lo anteriormente ocurrido, era más que evidente para ella que Ann y Momoshiro mantenían una cercana relación, ya que hablaban de tenis, y quizás de otras cosas más. "Pero, si no te apuras, Momoshiro, alguien puede llegar antes que tú", pensó. Para ella también era evidente que Kamio no solo quería proteger a la chica porque era la hermana de su capitán, sino porque realmente le gustaba.

¿Realmente le gustaba? La pelinegra no era buena en esos temas; ella podía ser muy buena en clases y en el tenis, pero en cuanto a temas amorosos era un cero a la izquierda. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y apresurar el paso hacia su casa. Ya podría pensar bien en eso —no solo para analizar a los demás, sino por su bien propio— en otra ocasión, cuando fuese realmente necesario. Porque en estos momentos no lo era, y dudaba si algún día tendría las agallas —o el tiempo— para hacerlo.


	12. ¿Celos?

Capítulo con narración de partido, no sé cómo me salió, ojalá que bien (no pensé que fuese así de difícil hacerlo, jajaja).

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ¿Celos?**

El día del partido llegó, y la chica dejó atrás todas esas preguntas sin respuesta que llegaron a ella la tarde anterior. Ya se sentía lista para su partido contra la hermana menor de Tachibana; ésa era una buena oportunidad para _reunir datos_ —tal como su senpai Inui le había enseñado—, ya que, en algún futuro más próximo que lejano, ambas serían rivales en algún torneo. Así como ella dio el primer paso averiguando cosas sobre la pelinegra, Izumi también tenía que indagar sobre su estilo de juego y sus técnicas.

Las clases en el instituto pasaron rápidamente, y la hora del entrenamiento con el club llegó.

—Chicas, júntense por favor —ordenó la capitana. Cuando todas estuvieron en su lugar, habló—. El entrenamiento de hoy terminará antes, así que les voy a dejar un par de ejercicios para hacer en casa —las chicas se miraron entre ellas, curiosas, y algunas casi con gracia—. Sabré si no los han hecho, pues eso se notará en la práctica de mañana —advirtió, ya consciente de las pretensiones de algunas de las chicas. Ellas simplemente suspiraron y asintieron como respuesta. Sakuno, por su parte, se entusiasmó de poder practicar en su casa—. Eso es todo, sigan con el entrenamiento.

—Capitana… —Tomoka la había llamado para decirle algo. Su semblante no era el de siempre y eso la pelinegra lo notó.

—Dime, Osakada.

—Me siento muy apenada pero… la verdad es que no podré seguir viniendo a las prácticas del club —dijo con la mirada triste y su voz apagada—. Uno de mis hermanos está enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo el mayor tiempo posible y… no sé cuándo se recupere, así que prefiero retirarme del club antes que faltar y atrasarme con los entrenamientos —finalizó.

Izumi la miró por un momento y luego habló.

—Está bien, Osakada, agradezco que me lo hayas dicho —le dijo amablemente—. Si tienes tiempo, puedes pasarte a animarnos para los próximos partidos —la alentó.

La castaña la miró sonriente y asintió con ganas, reincorporándose al entrenamiento.

Después de haberles dado los ejercicios especiales a los miembros del club, la práctica de ese día se dio por finalizada. La Akiyama arregló sus cosas y se encaminó hacia los vestidores, donde se cambió de ropa, pero no se puso su usual uniforme del colegio, sino que simplemente se cambió la poco cómoda falda deportiva por unos confortables y apretados pantalones de buzo. "Mucho, mucho mejor", suspiró de alivio. No había nada mejor para ella que usar ropa con la cual se sentía a gusto. Muchas veces había escuchado murmullos en su colegio anterior sobre la vestimenta que usaba. Lo más notable que llegó a sus oídos fue: "esa es ropa de hombre", a lo cual ella se largó a reír por varios minutos. Todas tonterías, ¿qué importaba si el _estilo_ de su ropa era masculino? Ella usaba lo que le gustaba y punto, que los demás se jodieran. Finalmente, se colocó su chaqueta de titular —era la única que tenía uniforme del Seigaku en todo el club— y se dirigió hacia su destino de ese día: las canchas callejeras de tenis.

Presentía que ese día iba a ser intenso, pero por sobretodo, lleno de sorpresas y conocimientos nuevos. Sin dudas, estaba ansiosa por lo que le esperaba, por tal motivo, aceleró su paso y llegó al lugar pactado la tarde anterior.

Ann la estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que Kamio se preparaba para hacer de árbitro.

Por otro lado, en el club masculino, la entrenadora Ryuzaki les había dicho a los chicos que ese día no iba a haber entrenamiento, pues quería que sus alumnos estuvieran lo más descansados posibles para el importante y decisivo partido de mañana. Por tal motivo, todos abandonaron el recinto mucho antes de lo habitual. Kaoru, por su parte, necesitaba entrenar, por eso resolvió ir a otro lado a practicar, pero sus cavilaciones acerca de dónde ir fueron abruptamente detenidas por un pelopincho que lo miraba entusiasmado.

—Oye, Mamushi, tengo una idea para mañana. Acompáñame —le dijo alegremente su compañero.

—Contigo ni a la esquina —fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quieres pelea? —amenazó el chico de ojos violeta.

—Perfecto —masculló.

Y así fue como empezó otra de sus típicas peleas —sin argumentos— que tenían día tras día. Ambos chocaron sus frentes e hicieron muecas de asco y enojo al mismo tiempo. Luego ya de un rato, Momoshiro se calmó y nuevamente le habló al creador de la Serpiente Boomerang.

—Kaidoh, mañana somos pareja de Dobles 2 —el pelinegro simplemente asintió como respuesta—. Tengo una idea que puede servir, acompáñame para entrenar —le pidió más amablemente. A Kaoru no le quedó otra más que aceptar. Si se trataba de la final de mañana, no podía negarse.

Caminaron a paso constante y en silencio, y luego de lo que a Kaoru le parecieron varios minutos, llegaron a las canchas callejeras de tenis, donde pudieron apreciar cómo dos mujeres estaban peloteando animadamente.

—¡Increíble, Izumi-chan! —escucharon a lo lejos, y Momoshiro sonrió de lado al ver a Ann jugando.

—¡Hey, hermana de Tachibana! —al terminar el juego, la aludida se dio vuelta y miró hacia el chico, dejando escapar una tierna risa. Izumi iba a sacar, pero se detuvo al ver a sus compañeros—. Oh, también está Akiyama —dijo, mirando de manera cómplice hacia Ann. Kaoru estaba parado, con las manos en los bolsillos y siseando. Su mirada se posó en los apretados pantalones que estaba usando su compañera, y en cómo éstos resaltaban su figura. Apartó rápidamente su vista, todo con tal de evitar un sonrojo—. Qué coincidencia encontrarnos acá.

Ann estuvo a punto de hablar, pero su impertinente compañero no la dejó.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó furioso, mirando al pelopincho con odio.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo he venido a entrenar con Mamushi.

—Más te vale que no molestes a Ann-chan —su tono era amenazador, y Momo solo atinó a suspirar y cruzarse de brazos.

—Tachibana —pronunció de pronto Izumi—. Terminemos nuestro partido.

La chica hizo el ademán de hablar nuevamente, pero otra vez fue interrumpida, aunque esta vez no por Kamio.

—Ey, Akiyama, ¿qué te parece jugar dobles?

Así que para esto lo había arrastrado hacia las canchas callejeras, para jugar un partido de dobles. Kaoru cerró los ojos molesto, al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para abandonar el recinto.

—Mamushi, ¡oye, Mamushi! —le gritó su compañero—. Ven y juega con nosotros.

—No quiero —fue toda su respuesta, caminando hacia la salida.

—Kaidoh, ¿acaso tienes miedo que te aplaste? —los presentes miraron en dirección a la pelinegra, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro y su raqueta extendida hacia el chico de ojos café—. Está bien, Momoshiro, jugaré dobles; y Tachibana, ya terminaremos nuestro partido en otra ocasión.

—Que sea en un partido oficial —y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó iracundo, acercándose hacia ella y mostrándole una mirada amenazadora.

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo calmada—. Si no tienes miedo, ven y juega.

—Eso haré —ambos desprendían un aura imponente en ese momento, y sus miradas casi sacaron chispas.

Ann miró preocupada a Momoshiro, a lo que él le asintió tranquilamente, apoyándola. Entonces ella habló.

—¿Qué les parece si jugamos un partido mixto? Para así equilibrar habilidades.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: que Momo y Ann harían una pareja, mientras que los dos compañeros pelinegros harían otra. Y eso enfadó a Kamio, ya que lo estaban dejando totalmente apartado de las actividades grupales.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Kamio-kun, tu función es la más importante: ser el árbitro —le convenció la menor de los Tachibana.

El susodicho lo pensó un momento, y luego asintió.

—Pero lo hago solo porque tú me lo pides, Ann-chan. Y tú —dijo, apuntando enojadamente a Momoshiro—, más te vale no hacer nada sospechoso —aquella advertencia hizo que el susodicho asintiera con la cabeza y le hiciera un gesto con la mano, como diciendo "eres muy exagerado".

Luego de todo el embrollo ocurrido, los jugadores se distribuyeron en la cancha, organizando estrategias.

—Kaidoh, déjame sacar a mí —él la miró, y vio que ella ya no tenía esa mirada displicente ni su sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué te pasa, ahora somos amigos? —claramente, al pelinegro le molestaron aquellas palabras dichas por su compañera hace unos momentos.

—Eso lo dije solo para cabrearte —le dijo divertida, sacándole la lengua. Él suspiró por toda respuesta.

Se pusieron en sus posiciones, con Izumi en la línea de fondo, lista para servir, y Kaoru más adelante, esperando por el retorno de la bola. Entonces la pelinegra hizo su saque.

—Aquí voy —informó la ojiverde.

Momoshiro pensó que ese saque no sería la gran cosa, pues la pelinegra sirvió con la mano derecha, y él sabía que ella no jugaba tan bien con esa mano, pero tamaña fue su sorpresa al ver cómo la pelota pasó fugazmente entre ambos, quienes no fueron capaces de devolverla debido a la alta rapidez que llevaba, marcando así el primer punto para la pareja del Seigaku.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó la castaña. "O sea que cuando jugamos, ni siquiera lo hacía en serio", pensó ofendida.

—Q-Qué rápido —farfulló Momo—. Hey, ¿tú no eres zurda? ¿Qué significa toda esta potencia?

—Te equivocas —le dijo—. Soy diestra por naturaleza, pero mi _maestro_ me enseñó tenis con la izquierda, por eso juego con ambas manos. Soy ambidiestra —sonrió—. Ah, voy a seguir, no pienso contenerme —comentó con aires de superioridad. Kaoru rió vagamente ante su actitud altanera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ganaron el primer juego, ya que ninguno pudo contrarrestar su rápido saque.

—Juego para la pareja Akiyama-Kaidoh, 1 juego a 0. Cambio de pista —relató Kamio. Izumi y Kaoru chocaron de manera triunfante sus manos.

Estaban todos muy concentrados en el partido, por lo que ninguno de los presentes reparó en la presencia de alguien que hace poco había arribado a las canchas. El chico miraba el partido muy interesado, fijando particularmente su vista en el estilo de juego de la ojiverde.

El partido seguía su curso, esta vez con Momo y Ann a la cabeza apenas por un juego de diferencia. Habían sido capaces de aventajarse en el marcador gracias a la innata habilidad de Momoshiro para hacer remates, y a la habilidad para Ann de confundir al rival y controlar bien la pelota. Fue en ese momento que la pelinegra decidió que era hora de tomar la delantera en el marcador.

—¡Bien, Momoshiro-kun! —le felicitó su compañera por la jugada que acababa de ejecutar.

Pero la Akiyama fue más veloz y llegó lo que dura un pestañeo a la red, lista para ejecutar su técnica.

—¡Una dejada, hermana de Tachibana! ¡Ve por ella!

Ann se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue capaz de darle a la pelota, pues ésta no botó. No solo eso, sino que retornó hacia la malla.

—¿L-La dejada Zero-Shiki? —la conmoción invadió a todos los presentes, quienes a duras penas pudieron articular palabras.

Izumi esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, al tiempo que se ponía la raqueta en su hombro para hablar.

—¿Quién creen que me enseñó tenis? —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

A sus mentes se les vino la imagen de una sola persona: Tezuka.

Kaoru sabía que la chica era buena, tanto así que había podido darle pelea a su capitán, pero nunca pensó que lo fuese tanto. También sabía que Tezuka y su compañera habían sido amigos de la infancia, por lo que intuía que él le había enseñado muchas técnicas, pero nunca se imaginó que ella podría ejecutar _esa_ técnica en particular. En sus labios se formó una media sonrisa, sorprendido gratamente por el tenis mostrado por la ojiverde.

—Juego para la pareja Akiyama-Kaidoh, 4 juegos iguales.

Ahora era el turno para Kaoru de lucirse. Devolvió una pelota en la línea de fondo con una Serpiente Boomerang, aventajando así a sus rivales en el marcador.

—Le toca sacar a Akiyama, ¡alerta, hermana de Tachibana! —le previno su compañero, ya concentrado para poder ser capaz de devolver el servicio.

Pero esta vez, su saque fue más rápido que la vez anterior. Momo bufó y se dedicó a mirar nuevamente la pelota para poder acostumbrarse a su velocidad y trayectoria y así poder devolverla.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de ganar el juego, el chico de ojos violeta fue capaz de devolver el esférico, pero Kaoru fue más rápido y al retornar la bola hacia él la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, directo hacia Ann, a quien se le cayó la raqueta de las manos por la intensidad y energía que llevaba imbuida la pelota.

Y entonces, luego de media hora, llegó el juego decisivo: aquel que determinaría si la pareja del Seigaku ganaba, o si el partido se alargaba hasta incluso llegar al tie-break. Entonces ambos decidieron que era tiempo de poner fin a ese partido, sacando así todo su potencia como pareja de dobles.

Se coordinaban bien, y sus habilidades se complementaban, ya que Kaoru era un jugador defensivo que se mantenía en la línea de fondo, pudiendo así ser capaz de ejecutar su técnica maestra; mientras que Izumi, al ser rápida y equilibrada, se podía mover en un corto período de tiempo hacia la red o hacia los lados, haciendo voleas o dejadas para marcar puntos gracias a su excelente control del esférico.

—15 a 40, punto de partido para la pareja Akiyama-Kaidoh.

Ése era el momento para ganar, así que resolvieron usar una técnica que les aseguraría la victoria.

—¡¿Aproximación doble?! —chilló Ann.

Haciendo eso, no había espacio para lanzar una bola corta, por lo que Momoshiro le dijo —o mejor dicho, le gritó— a su compañera una estrategia para contrarrestar aquello.

—¡Hermana de Tachibana, lánzales un globo!

Ella lo miró, entendiendo el plan, y le guiñó un ojo, lanzándole un globo a...

—Ingenuos —murmuró triunfante Izumi.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó la castaña.

La aproximación doble se disolvió, pues Kaoru no se encontraba allí, sino que en la línea de fondo, esperando el retorno de la bola, listo para ejecutar su técnica especial.

—¡Nos engañaron! —bufó molesto el pelopincho.

Con la Serpiente Boomerang, el partido finalmente fue para la pareja del Seigaku.

—Momoshiro —le dijo la pelinegra—. No soy la única rápida de mi equipo —sonrió, haciendo una clara alusión a Kaoru y a lo veloz que había sido para llegar a la línea de fondo.

—Completamente derrotados —suspiró la menor de los Tachibana—. No esperaba menos de la capitana del Seigaku.

Se dieron las manos, agradeciendo el partido, y entonces Kamio bajó de su asiento de árbitro para encarar al compañero de Ann.

—¡Momoshiro! —gritó exasperado el pelirrojo—. ¿A esto le llamas jugar dobles? Fuiste una pésima pareja para Ann-chan, ella solo se merece lo mejor —y ahí estaba de nuevo la perfecta dramatización de Kamio.

—Pues yo creo que no jugamos mal… —comentó el aludido.

—Es que ellos hacen una buena pareja —completó la castaña, mirando a su compañero y guiñándole un ojo, a lo que éste asintió divertido.

Kaoru se sentía bien. A sus oídos no llegaban los gritos entre el pelirrojo y el pelinegro, tampoco los intentos en vano de la castaña por detener esa situación. Estaba ahí, parado, con su raqueta en sus manos, simplemente observando, aunque su mirada cada vez se desviaba más y más hacia una ojiverde de cabellos ondulados, quien veía entretenida la situación. Se había divertido mucho con ese partido, y nunca pensó que pudiese congeniar tan bien con su compañera de clase. Otro sentimiento distinto crecía en él, sin darse cuenta. Iba a acercase a ella, pero una voz detuvo todo intento de hacerlo.

—¡Izumi! —gritó aquella persona que se encontraba mirando el partido y que estaba alejado del barullo montado por los chicos, pero que poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el lugar.

Izumi reaccionó instantáneamente al escuchar esa voz. Se dio vuelta y… ¿Acaso podría ser…?

—¡Yuuta! —exclamó feliz la pelinegra, corriendo hacia él.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Siempre dijo que solo había tenido un amigo en su vida, pero su mente inconscientemente bloqueó los buenos momentos que vivió con su amigo de la escuela primaria: Yuuta Fuji. Olvidó las veces en que rieron juntos, en que se apoyaron mutuamente por el tenis, aquellas veces en donde Yuuta solo quería desaparecer por ser totalmente opacado por su hermano, y las veces en donde ella —con una cálida sonrisa—, simplemente le decía que si seguía entrenando, algún día podría alcanzarlo y superarlo. Había olvidado que él era el único que la llamaba por su nombre, denotando así la confianza mutua que se tenían. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo considerado un amigo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Yuuta! —comentó feliz su amiga—. ¿Cómo estás, cómo va todo en el St. Rudolph?

—Bien, a pesar de que no pudimos clasificar para el Torneo Regional —dijo un poco apenado.

—Bah, ya habrán otras oportunidades, no todo está perdido —lo consoló.

—Es verdad —sonrió, ya más animado—. Por cierto, ¡qué tenis tan espectacular, Izumi! ¡Has mejorado un montón desde la última vez que nos vimos! —le felicitó animadamente el castaño.

—Gracias, aunque no es para tanto —su tono quería restarle importancia al comentario, aunque a decir verdad, se sentía alagada—. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quería jugar un partido contra alguien de la cancha, pero como vi que todos estaban ocupados jugando, decidí mirarlos.

Kaoru miraba la escena con una mezcla entre enfado y decepción. Sentía sus manos picar, y sus ojos arder. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente al recordar el grito de la pelinegra y la forma en que ella lo llamaba. Yuuta. Así, tan seco como sonaba, pero que dejaba al descubierto la amistad que compartían. Momo y Ann lo miraron y dejaron escapar una risita.

—Oh, ¿acaso esto no será…? —inició la castaña.

—¿C-e-l-o-s? —terminó el chico de ojos violeta, acentuando cada letra.

Reaccionó vagamente al escuchar esas palabras, pero decidió que no se quedaría más tiempo a contemplar esa _dolorosa_ escena. Y él iba a felicitarla y regalarle una sonrisa por el partido jugado, qué estúpido. Giró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la salida.

—Kaidoh, ¿ya te vas?

—¡Mamushi, espera!

Izumi ordenó rápidamente sus cosas, se despidió atropelladamente de los presentes y le dijo al menor de los Fuji que se apareciera en la final de mañana para seguir charlando. Aceleró su paso hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

—¡Kaidoh, espera! Tsk… que me esperes, te digo.

El aludido se dio media vuelta y la encaró, con evidente enojo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No seas así Kaidoh, no te vayas sin despedirte —le reprendió su compañera—. No me dejaste terminar mi conversación con Yuuta.

Al chico le dio un tic en el ojo al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Ve y anda con _Yuuta _—dijo con desdén.

—Hombre, que te tranquilices. Yuuta es un amigo de la escuela primaria, desde esos tiempos que no lo veía, por eso tanta emoción —le aclaró—. Solo eso.

Momento, momento. ¿Qué hacía ella aclarándole la situación al pelinegro? No había motivos para hacerlo; ella hacía lo que se le daba la gana. Pero aún así, al ver a su compañero así de molesto, no pudo evitar correr hacia él para esclarecer aquello que había ocurrido. No quería que él se formase una imagen de ellos dos que no era.

Kaoru levantó su mirada y sus orbes se dirigieron hacia los de ella.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Sí, sí. Es como mi hermano —y con eso, toda duda con respecto a _ellos_ quedó despejada.

—Ah —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Izumi le dio unos pequeños golpes en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, no es alguien peligroso —y soltó una risa, haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido el otro día.

Había que tomar ese tema con humor, ¿no?

—No terminemos mal este día, vamos a comer algo, el partido me dejó muerta de hambre —le invitó, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

El muchacho de ojos café la miró y se perdió en sus orbes. No sabía bien qué le había pasado ni qué sentimiento había recorrido su ser al verla tan feliz y con tanta seguridad al estar con otra persona. Tal vez eran celos. Tal vez era rabia. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado posesivo. Pero se dio cuenta que quería que esas sonrisas fuesen solo para él, que esos hermosos ojos verdes brillaran de expectación solo para él; que ella _estuviese ahí_ solo para él.

Una voz segura salió de sus labios para responder a la sugerencia hecha por ella.

—Está bien.

La agarró de la muñeca derecha y se encaminó hacia la tienda de comida rápida más cercana. La pelinegra enarcó una ceja y dejó escapar un pequeño sonido en señal de diversión.

—Y luego te acompañaré a tu casa.

Izumi suspiró por toda respuesta, caminando a su lado con sensaciones nuevas recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir el cálido tacto de su compañero. Una sensación que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Y entonces, Kaoru pensó que no había sido tan mala idea haber seguido las ocurrencias de su desagradable compañero.


	13. Sensaciones

**Capítulo 13: Sensaciones**

Faltaba poco más de media hora para que el espectáculo comenzara. Puntualmente llegaron los dos equipos, situándose en lados opuestos de las graderías de la cancha y preparándose para salir a ganar el torneo. Ambos pensando en el bien de sus ausentes capitanes. Aunque un equipo estaba más convencido que el otro, cabe mencionar.

Kaoru miraba disimuladamente de un lado para otro, esperanzado por encontrar a la pelinegra, pero se llevó una decepción al no verla por ningún lado. Supuso que estaría entrenando. Momo le dio unos pequeños golpes en el hombro, intentando con eso animarlo un poco.

En efecto, Izumi estaba en el club de tenis iniciando otro entrenamiento. Levantó la cabeza desganada y los rayos del sol contrajeron sus pupilas, encegueciéndola, y el calor la embriagó. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué diablos no estaba viendo la final del Torneo Regional? Ah, cierto, era la capitana del equipo femenino y tenía obligaciones que cumplir. No podía dejarse llevar por esas emociones, tenía que actuar responsablemente por el bien del club. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en otras cosas. Actuó lo más profesional que pudo y escondió ese malestar para así no afectar al equipo.

—Espero que hayan practicado los ejercicios que les dejé ayer —comenzó. Su voz era imponente, como era costumbre en ella, y su mirada era seria pero carente de brillo. Las chicas respondieron enérgicamente—. Ya lo veremos en el transcurso del entrenamiento —finalizó.

Luego de haber demostrado que, efectivamente habían hecho los ejercicios, la ojiverde les dio una lista de cosas para hacer en lo que restaba de la práctica, pero Sakuno decidió ser irreverente y no hacerle caso. Ella conocía a su senpai —a pesar de que era una mujer difícil de descifrar—; con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de pequeños detalles que antes pasaba por alto. Y la castaña sabía que su capitana no estaba bien. También sabía el motivo por el cual se encontraba así. Aspiró una bocanada de aire para luego actuar.

—¡Chicas! —gritó, llamando la atención de todas las presentes—. Hoy es la final del Torneo Regional, ¿no creen que sea buena idea ir y apoyar a nuestro equipo masculino? —sugirió, esperanzada porque su plan resultara.

—Ryuzaki —el tono de voz de la pelinegra era mordaz, y sus ojos entrecerrados hicieron que a Sakuno le diera un fugaz pero profundo escalofrío—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Volvió a aspirar aire y eligió las palabras que pensó serían adecuadas, armándose de valor.

—Capitana, ¿no crees que sería una motivación para el equipo presenciar un partido oficial? Digo, es Seigaku contra el Rikkaidai, ¡no creo que volvamos a tener otra oportunidad como esta! —sus orbes despedían un brillo de súplica que captaron la atención de Izumi, mientras que sus compañeras apoyaron la propuesta de la castaña—. Suspendamos el entrenamiento solo por hoy, ¡estoy segura que todas entrenaremos el doble mañana! ¡Por favor!

La Akiyama escuchó gritos de emoción llenar la cancha, al tiempo que todas —sin excepción— asentían con la cabeza, mostrándole que estaban de acuerdo con lo expuesto por su compañera. Pensó por unos momentos antes de dar una respuesta.

—Que sea el triple —fue lo único que dijo, dejando a las chicas totalmente emocionadas y victoriosas.

Miró su reloj y se percató que todavía tenía tiempo para llegar. Ordenó sus cosas lo más rápido que sus manos se lo permitieron, y emprendió el rumbo, no sin antes notar que la chica de las largas y hermosas trenzas la acompañó. Sakuno le sonrió, y la pelinegra entendió el mensaje, dejando escapar una pequeña y casi inaudible risa.

Apresuraron su paso lo más que pudieron, llegando con apenas un minuto de ventaja. Ambas sonrieron por haber cumplido la hazaña.

Kaoru se sentía levemente decepcionado, pero su compañero de dobles lo animó de la mejor forma, una que solo él podía hacer.

—Mamushi, concéntrate.

—Estoy concentrado.

—Mentira, te he estado observando; no paras de mirar a las graderías, esperando ver a _alguien_ —dijo con tono burlón, acentuando notablemente la última palabra.

—No espero ver a nadie —replicó cansinamente.

—Sabes que sí.

—No.

—Mamushi.

—No me llames así —advirtió.

—M-a-m-u-s-h-i —deletreó divertido.

Lentamente, una pequeña vena se fue formando en el cuello del pelinegro, creciendo y llenándose de sangre cada vez que Momoshiro lo llamaba de esa manera.

—¿Quieres pelea, maldito? —declaró, evidentemente molesto por la actitud infantil de su compañero.

—¡Perfecto! —le incitó.

Luego de unos segundos de refunfuñeos, en donde ambos chocaron sus frentes y compitieron por ver quién crispaba más la boca, se separaron, dando así por finalizado aquel encontrón.

—¿Ya estás menos ansioso? —le preguntó finalmente. Kaoru simplemente dejó escapar un bufido y Momo rió ante tal acción. A todas luces, eso era un _sí_.

El pelinegro —con todas las baterías recargadas para la final gracias al chico de ojos violeta— no se percató que su compañera ya estaba en el recinto, lista y dispuesta para ver su partido. Y entonces, lo más esperado comenzó.

Izumi no supo definir cuántas emociones recorrieron todo su ser al presenciar tal partido. Su cuerpo no parecía seguir el ritmo de su mente, salvo por pequeños e imperceptibles temblores en las manos y una que otra mirada amplia. Estaba ahí, contemplando la final de un torneo, final que llevaría irremediablemente a ambos equipos a las Nacionales. Sentía su sueño realizar al ver al Seigaku desempeñarse de esa manera. No quería —ni podía— admitir que parte de su emoción radicaba en el pelinegro de la bandana.

Sintió parte de su corazón encogerse al verlo decaído porque Jackal devolvió su Serpiente Boomerang con otra Serpiente Boomerang. Curvó sus labios al verlo reaccionar gracias a su compañero, uniéndose nuevamente a la batalla por el triunfo. Sonrió amargamente al verlo perder.

Entre el descanso entre partido y partido comenzó a procesar información, consciente que aquello que le sucedía al contemplarlo no era normal. Se irguió e inhaló todo el aire que pudo, expulsándolo lentamente, como si eso pudiese hacer que las neuronas de su cerebro funcionasen de mejor manera.

_¿Qué le sucedía?_ Era lo primero a lo cual quería buscar una respuesta. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, en parte por el leve rechazo que sentía de sus pares al ser una persona diferente al resto, en parte —también— porque la soledad era algo innato en ella. Con Tezuka y Yuuta eso se vio —en gran medida— aminorado, mas no erradicado por completo. Sin haber respondido esta pregunta, inmediatamente otra surgió. _¿Entonces Kaoru sí lo hacía? ¿Qué significaba él en su vida? _El chico era parecido a ella; la entendía. Y ella veía en él reflejos de lo que era y es su vida.

Procuró responder, pero cada vez que hacía el intento, nuevas preguntas aparecieron en su mente, divagando y escapándose del tema central, maldiciendo en voz baja. Pero solo de una cosa estaba segura: su vida sí había cambiado desde que lo conoció. Y eso, _eso_ era algo importante a tener en consideración. Sonrió de lado, no sabiendo si aquel descubrimiento era bueno o malo.

Volvió a aspirar aire con fuerza, tratando con eso de eliminar sus dudas, fallando rotundamente en el intento. Bufó para eliminar tensiones. Ya más recompuesta, dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia la cancha, donde la Pareja de Oro del Seigaku ya estaba lista para la acción. Una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de sus cavilaciones se le presentó con este y los siguiente partidos. Decidió no desaprovecharla.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron, pero explotó internamente de felicidad al presenciar cómo el Seigaku era coronado campeón del Torneo Regional de Kantou. Eran un grupo de personas normales, como ella y Sakuno, y aún así habían podido destacar por sobre el resto y abrirse paso hacia el cielo, tocándolo. Su cuerpo no lo demostró, pero estaba maravillada al sentirse llena de valor y vigor para poder cumplir ese sueño el próximo año. Se sentía capaz y ellos le habían dado el impulso que necesitaba.

Escuchó pasos y luego voces.

—¡Sushi, sushi, nya!

—Kawamura tirando la casa por la ventana, como siempre. Las probabilidades de que hoy ocurriese esto eran de un 100%.

—Taka-san, perdón por aprovecharnos de tu hospitalidad.

—No tienes por qué, Fuji. Esto hay que celebrarlo en grande.

—¡Taka-san es el mejor! —Momo rodeó feliz a su senpai, pero al hacerlo se percató de la expresión de Kaidoh, quien se encontraba unos centímetros más atrás—. Senpais, adelántense, Mamushi y yo los alcanzaremos en seguida —gritó.

Él lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué haces?

—De nuevo estás con esa expresión en el rostro —replicó.

—No tengo ninguna expresión en mi rostro —musitó.

Momo le golpeó levemente la mandíbula.

—Te está esperando —dijo sin más—. Te espero dos cuadras más allá.

Y se fue. A Kaoru no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, quedando confundido.

—¡Ey, espera! Maldito —masculló por lo bajo.

Izumi iba caminando hacia él con una inusitada calma.

—Hola.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par. "Viniste", pensó.

—Hola —replicó.

—Jugaste bien hoy —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Ella comenzó lentamente a caminar y él la siguió.

—Por cierto —su tono ahora era más enérgico—, tú y Momoshiro hacen una buena pareja de dobles. Se complementan bien.

Él resopló por toda respuesta. Ella se detuvo en su andar y lo miró fijo a sus ojos, taladrándolos.

—Kaidoh —pero ahora sus orbes no despedían ese clásico brillo que a él le gustaba—, necesito que… me ayudes con algo.

Kaoru alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué es?

Ella corrió su mirada, casi avergonzada.

—Solo… anda a la parada 304 de buses este sábado a eso de las 11.

Ahora su ceño estaba fruncido.

—¿Para? —volvió a inquirir.

Ella suspiró cansinamente y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Simplemente anda —pidió. Kaoru asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Gracias. Buen festín —dijo, y se retiró del lugar, haciéndole aquel típico gesto con las manos, dejándolo confundido y absorto en sus pensamientos.

Al chico no le quedaba otra opción más que ir y comprobar él mismo lo que sucedía con su compañera. Esas expresiones no eran típicas en ella. Averiguaría qué es lo que le pasaba y traería de vuelta a su compañera que tanto le gustaba.


	14. Nuevos tiempos

Estoy muy feliz de haber podido terminar este, mi primer fanfic, que fue publicado inocentemente el 2005, y que nunca pude terminar por diversos motivos. Hoy finalizo esta etapa, contenta por haber superado las barreras que yo misma me impuse tiempo atrás, como la creación de una OC y el hecho de no conocer demasiado sobre PoT. Agradezco a quienes me apoyaron con sus comentarios en ese momento y a Tinavb por leerme actualmente. Saludos y nos leemos —espero— próximamente con otro fic de Prince of Tennis.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Nuevos tiempos**

Se pasó lo que quedó de la semana pensando en aquella tarde. Si lo que hizo estuvo bien o no, ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar y afrontar la situación. A pesar de todo, agradeció esa cuota de coraje que sintió en esos momentos para hablar con él, ya que, lo que fuese que le pasase a ella por la mente, lo aclararía ese día y todo terminaría. O eso creía ella.

Caminó lenta pero decididamente hacia la parada de buses, con la música a todo volumen para infundirle valor. Se sentó, manos en los bolsillos, cerró los ojos cansinamente y esperó.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se dio cuenta que él llegó cuando le dio unos pequeños golpes en el hombro izquierdo. Ella apagó su reproductor de música, alzó levemente su mirada y lo vio a la cara.

—Hola —saludó, sus ojos invariantes en un punto entre el paradero y ella.

Lentamente se levantó hasta quedar a su altura.

—Hola.

Ahora la miró fijo, volviendo a notar esa carencia de brillo. Dudó si seguir hablando o no.

—¿Estás bien?

Izumi aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—Estoy… bien.

Él arqueó una ceja; evidentemente no se sentía convencido por sus palabras. Al igual que la vez anterior, todo intento de réplica quedó en nada al ver llegar al autobús. Subieron, pagaron los 300 yenes y se sentaron. Ella inmediatamente se hundió en el asiento, corrió su mirada y se perdió en el paisaje.

Y entonces comenzó a divagar. ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esta manera, así que pensó que si esto podía ayudarle a encontrar las respuestas, entonces sí que lo era. Ir a la playa, al mismo lugar donde antes se reencontró consigo misma, donde pudo reinventarse era la opción más factible pero, ¿eso fue casi una invitación? "Anda a la parada 304 de buses…". Oh, por dios, eso era casi una cita. ¿Tal vez eso estaba pensando Kaidoh? Se sonrojó violentamente de solo pensar en eso.

Izumi no dejó sus cavilaciones de lado hasta que sintió una fría mano posarse sobre su mejilla derecha. Giró abruptamente para encontrarse con esos ojos café observándola fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar—. Tienes la cara muy roja y caliente, ¿acaso tienes fiebre? —inquirió preocupado, con su usual tono de voz grave.

Volvió a girar la cabeza e incrustó sus ojos en el asiento delantero, encontrándolo de lo más entretenido.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo, intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

Se maldijo mentalmente por tener las hormonas tan revolucionadas. El 99% del tiempo hubiese actuado de manera calmada y distante, pero hoy, quien actuaba por ella era ese 1% de indecisión que no la dejaba tranquila.

Lo que quedó del trayecto ambos se lo pasaron sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar, los rayos del sol los recibieron cálidamente, como invitándolos a pasar. Ella inmediatamente se despojó de sus sandalias, encontrando la calma que necesitaba en el agua fría del mar. Él simplemente la observó de lejos, esperando el momento preciso para que ella por fin le dijera qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

—Akiyama —dijo finalmente—, ¿qué sucede?

Ella giró su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos impaciencia por entender su comportamiento. Inhaló fuertemente.

—¿Ves ese roquerío de allí? —dijo, apuntando con su índice un tumulto de grandes rocas que se levantaban sobre el oleaje. Él asintió—. Subamos y hablemos ahí.

A Kaoru no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar lo que su compañera le propuso. Desde la vez anterior que acudieron a la playa, ella tuvo la intención de subirse pero lo descartó por encontrarla una actividad peligrosa. Ahora, con él a su lado, creía poder lograrlo.

Les tomó tiempo poder subir, pero al llegar al final se sintieron victoriosos. Desde allí las olas chocaban con fuerza contra las rocas y el mar se veía infinito. Ambos se sentaron en una roca plana dejando caer sus pies y apoyando sus manos en ella. Entonces él volvió a penetrar sus orbes, listo y dispuesto para escuchar lo que la pelinegra tenía que decirle. Ella no supo cuántas veces aspiró aire fuertemente en el día.

—Kaidoh —pronunció por fin, luego de un momento de silencio. Fijó sus ojos en el infinito océano frente a ella, llenándose de confianza—. Yo… siempre he sido una persona solitaria; no he tenido mucha relación con personas a lo largo de mi vida, pero cuando conocí a Tezuka y Yuuta eso cambió un poco —él crispó levemente la boca al escuchar el nombre del menor de los Fuji, mas no se alteró—. He observado a muchas personas en mi vida y he tenido poquísimos amigos, tan pocos que ni siquiera puedo completar los dedos de una mano, pero… —entrecerró levemente sus párpados— nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró con estragos al escuchar lo último. Sus manos temblaron levemente. Ella continuó hablando.

—Eres una persona solitaria, sumisa, pero que cuando te enojas explotas y todos te tienen miedo —rió—. No me caías muy bien al principio, pero eso siempre me ocurrió con casi todas las personas, pero luego fui poco a poco descubriendo tus facetas. A pesar de querer protegerte con una fachada de gruñón, eres comprensivo con quienes te rodean, también eres amable y preocupado. Ah, también conozco tu faceta de amante de los animales —y volvió a reír, dejando al chico con las mejillas levemente azoradas y bufando—. Lo más notable es que has generado un cambio en mí. Antes de entrar al Seigaku, no hablaba con nadie si no era estrictamente necesario; prefería evitar a la gente que no me aportaba nada. Pero tú… tú también atravesaste esa coraza mía y pudiste llegar hasta donde nadie ha llegado antes. Empezamos a tener una especie de amistad que no me desagradaba, y no entendía por qué. Los días pasaban y tú ya eras parte de mi rutina diaria. Hasta que… llegó esa tarde. Yo… —titubeó un momento antes de continuar. Él simplemente la observaba en silencio—. No sé qué hubiese pasado si tú no hubieras llegado —dijo al fin, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Su voz sonó quebrada y sus manos temblaron, fue entonces cuando él quiso abrir la boca para interrumpirla.

—Akiy…

Pero ella fue más rápida y no lo dejó acabar.

—Por favor, déjame terminar —le pidió, y su tono sonó casi a una súplica. Él notó que ella estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para contarle lo que le estaba contando. Decidió dejarla hablar nuevamente—. Como ya te dije el otro día en este mismo lugar, siempre pensé que eso del _callejón oscuro_ y los _hombres malos_ era parte del mundo de la ficción; que a las personas comunes y corrientes como nosotros nunca nos pasaría algo así. Pero me ocurrió, y de no ser por ti, quizás me hubiesen golpeado más, quizás… me hubiesen… —pero no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró totalmente.

Él solo atinó a poner su cabeza en su regazo, acariciándole tiernamente sus largos, oscuros y ondulados cabellos. Su corazón se encogía cada vez que la veía en ese estado.

—Yo… —musitó, retomando el hilo de la conversación— no sé qué me pasa contigo —declaró. El corazón del chico volvió a latir con fuerza, como queriendo escaparse de su pecho—. Desde aquel día no puedo olvidar el calor de tu pecho ni la fuerza de tus manos. Te veo y… siento un hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo —ella se sentía completamente avergonzada al contarle todas esas cosas a él, y aún más cuando sintió los fuertes latidos. Kaoru abrió ampliamente los ojos—. No sé qué puede significar eso, pero… —se separó y verde con café se encontraron— no te quiero lejos de mí. Yo te…

Pero no pudo terminar, pues sus labios fueron sellados fuertemente por los de él. Kaoru no necesitó escuchar nada más para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Enredó sus dedos en sus hebras, mientras que su otra mano jugueteó con su espalda. Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo separó lentamente del suyo, abriendo los ojos en el proceso.

—… quiero —finalizó.

Un destello verde taladró sus orbes y él, con su mano derecha, tomó parte de su cara e hizo que sus frentes chocaran tiernamente.

—Akiyama… —susurró muy despacio, casi tan despacio que ella pensó que era el viento quien estaba manifestándose—. Yo también.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa al tiempo que se perdía —nuevamente— en ese café intenso. Podría haber estado así toda la tarde, pero cuando su estómago comenzó a implorar por dosis de alimento se separaron.

Ella siempre fue excelente en equilibrio y en el tenis aún más, pero cuando hizo amago de levantarse, todo aquello que había aprendido con el correr de su vida quedó en nada, pues casi resbaló al pisar en un lugar de la roca que tenía más relieve de lo normal.

El roquerío tenía una altura de casi 10 metros; casi parecía un acantilado, por lo que haber caído desde esa altura hubiese resultado —probablemente— fatal para ella. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, pues un fuerte brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia un musculoso torso; era un abrazo protector. Sus pómulos se tiñeron levemente de color carmín al alzar la vista.

—Ten cuidado —fue lo único que dijo.

—Tsk… —aunque no era un sonido despectivo; más bien era casi divertido por la situación—. Mira cómo me dejaste —se burló de sí misma, y luego se echó a reír.

—¿Me irás a ver a las Nacionales? —preguntó infantilmente cuando ya emprendían el camino.

Ella lo miró con reproche.

—Eso ni siquiera se pregunta —replicó—. Veré todos y cada uno de tus partidos… Te veré convertido en el número uno —sentenció finalmente.

Él curvó sus labios al tiempo que rozó su mano tiernamente con la de ella. Pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel y la longitud de sus dedos.

—Más te vale hacerlo —le comunicó.

Podían ser extraños, podían se distintos para el común de la gente, pero ellos así estaban bien. Ambos llegaron al acuerdo tácito que no necesitaban de nadie más que de ellos mismos para ser felices y tener éxito. Tampoco necesitaban ponerle un nombre a su _relación_. Se encontraban, simple y llanamente, en perfecta armonía.

—Yakisoba —pronunció el pelinegro cuando ya habían abordado el autobús.

—¡Buena idea! —apoyó Izumi—. Pero creo que tendré que pedir una doble ración.

—Pídela, si llenas tu estómago antes de lo previsto yo la termino por ti —propuso él con un gruñido.

—Oh, gracias, qué caballero —ironizó. Él iba a replicar pero ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y entonces calló.

No había necesidad de hablar más. Los tiempos venideros se auguraban buenos y él quería aprovecharlos al máximo junto a ella. Entonces apoyó su cabeza contra la de la pelinegra y se dejó vencer por el sueño, con el último pensamiento de que el futuro que los esperaba se veía brillante. Verde y brillante.


End file.
